Bride To Be
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: First of the PhantomSong series. When a new exchange student name Selene Strong arrives at Amity Park. Danny sense something about her, but he couldn't figure out what it was. When he discovers some secrets and a prophecy. He realizes Selene is in danger.
1. Bad Dream, Bad School Day

**Hi there I'm the Sorceress of Light and this is my first Danny Phantom fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it! And I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter #1 Bad Dream, Bad School Day

Danny Fenton, a half-ghost, half-human hybrid woke up with a jolt. His head ached badly and his legs and arms felt like they were on fire. He slowly turned around to see he was chained to a pole. He tried to move his arms, but every time he moved the pain got worse. He winced as he shifted his weight.

"Ow! What's going on?" he thought as he looked around, trying hard not to move too much.

He was in a dark room with only the moonlight from outside as a light source. The room was bare except for a overstuffed chair and a fire place.

Then the chains on his ankles and wrists disappeared and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Soon, she'll be mine." A disembodied voice said.

The voice sent chills down Danny's spine. Then he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He screamed as he felt green ectoplasm run down his neck from two puncture wounds that suddenly appeared. He started to feel light-headed and warmer then normal.

"What's wrong with me?" Danny moaned as he rubbed his right temple.

Out of the corner of his eye, He saw a cracked mirror on the floor. He slowly crawled towards it. When he saw his reflection, he gasped.

He was in his ghost form only there were a few changes. His eyes were black with green irises and black slits for pupils. His fingernails grew into black claws and sticking out of his upper jaw were two sharp fangs.

Before he could say or do anything, he heard a scream from down the hall. He tried to get up but his body felt heavy. He collapsed onto the floor. Feeling light-headed, He moaned as a sharp pain tore through him.

"What's...happening...to me?"

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

Danny screamed and woke up, his alarm clock beeping loudly. He shut it off and collapsed back onto the bed. His heart beat faster then normal and he was drenched in sweat. He turned and caught his reflection in a nearby mirror. Black hair, blue eyes, pink pyjamas. He felt around his upper jaw with his tongue and found no fangs. He looked at his hands and found no claws. He rubbed his neck and found no puncture wounds.

He was fine.

"Just a dream." He said as he calmed down a little.

A few minutes later, Danny got up, got ready for school and left. His school day went by smoothly. After Dash shoved him in a nearby locker and he got a B in Biology. Since there wasn't any ghost activity for the last few days. Danny was able to focus on his schoolwork.

But not today.

He couldn't stop thinking about the dream. It felt so real. Like he was really there. What does it mean? Who was that voice and who was it talking about? Things turned bad while Danny was in Computer class. He was working on his assignment when he felt light-headed and a little nauseous. His eyelids felt heavy and he started to feel a little weak.

"Soon, she'll be mine." The same cold disembodied voice from Danny's dream said.

Danny gasped.

"Mr. Fenton, is there a problem?" his Computer teacher, Mrs. Rose asked.

"I'm..."

Danny was about to say 'I'm fine.' when the nausea got worse. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran to a trash can near the door and threw up. The class groaned.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Rose snapped. Then she turned to Danny. "Are you ok?"

Danny slowly raise his head. "I think so." he moaned. Then he winced and threw up again.

"You better go to the Nurse's office." Mrs. Rose said. "I'll have a student send your homework."

"But I'm..."

"I said go, Mr. Fenton." Mrs. Rose snapped.

Danny sighed defeated.

"Yes, Mrs. Rose." he said as he dragged his feet out the door.

Theme Song

He's a Phantom

(Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom)

Young Danny Fenton, he was just 14

When his parents build a very strange machine

It was designed to view a world unseen

He's gonna catch'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom

When it didn't quite work, he's folks they just quit

But then Danny took a look inside of it

There was a great big flash and everything has changed

His molecules got rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When he first woke up he realized

He had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes

He can walk through walls, disappear, and fly

He was much more unique then the other guy

And it was then he knew what he had to do

He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through

He's here to fight for me and you!

He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom

Gonna catch'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom

Gonna catch'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom

Bride to Be

Welcome to the Horror of the Century

**Well end of the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Review please. Oh and no harsh criticism or flames. And I might add more chapters today because I'm bored so keep checking. **


	2. The Flashback and TheTrip to the Airport

**Hi I'm back with Chapter 2. This Chapter is about Selene Strong before she arrives in Amity Park. Danny Phantom is still not mine. Enjoy!**

Chapter #2  The Flashback and The Trip to the Airport

May 17 1999

_A group of people gathered around two open graves. Mourning the lost of two people they knew so well. Gene and Wendy Strong. Who were killed in cold blood a few weeks ago and the killer was never found. Leaving their 10 year old daughter Selena Belle Strong orphaned and older brother Raven Gene Strong, her legal guardian._

_The priest was saying last rites as family members and friends paid their respects and the coffins were lowered into the ground. When the funeral ended. Some people went home while some stayed behind and talked to Raven and Selene. Selene didn't say much. She hasn't talked much since she was released from the hospital. After Selene found her parents dead on the floor in the living room of their home. She was knocked out and was taken from her home in Ottawa, Canada. Where she was born and raised._

_No one knew what happened to her or where she was until she was found in a ditch outside of Ottawa a few days later. Freezing to death with her arms covered in injection wounds and two bite marks on her neck. She spent four days in the hospital untill the doctors gave up after they couldn't find anything unusual in her blood._

_"Whatever they injected into her has probably left her system while she was in the ditch." the doctor told her flustered brother, who demanded to know what was wrong with his sister._

_ "I'm sorry, Raven." he said, placing his hand on Raven's shoulder. "We've tested her blood for everything and everything came out negative. She's fine."_

_Now she, her brother, family members and friends were at the Ottawa Cemetery, paying their respects. As the sun started to set, Raven and Selene were alone. Standing near their graves with his little sister half-asleep in his arms. Then Raven noticed out of the corner of his eyes they weren't alone. He turned to see a man in his late 20s with black balding hair, a goatee and dressed in a black suit. _

_Raven smiled. He knew this man well. He was David Lancer. Selene's godfather and best friends with Gene and Wendy since college. Raven has known David since he was 10 and Selene was a baby. Selene didn't know him much because after college, David, Gene and Wendy only had time to see each other every few months and those visits were mostly at night. When Raven and Selene are asleep. Selene only saw him once when her parents asked David to be her godfather._

_"Hi, Dave." Raven greeted. "I didn't see you. I thought you left." _

_"I decided to stay behind for a while." David said as he walked towards the graves of his best friends. _

_He didn't take the deaths of Gene and Wendy and the kidnapping of his goddaughter too well. He moved to Indiana a few days ago because there were too many painful memories in Ottawa. Where he use to live and taught at the local high school. After Selene was found alive and wounded, He returned to Ottawa to keep Raven company, help with the funeral arrangements and visit Selene, who was lying in a coma in the hospital while the doctors did blood tests._

_David turned to Raven, then to Selene._

_ "How's she doing?" he asked. _

_Raven sighed and said. _

_"Not so good." he brushed some of Selene's long curly brown locks out of her eyes, revealing her tear stained face._

_ "She hasn't been eating much. She looks paler then usual and she's been drawing a lot lately."_

_Selene yawned and mumbled before she laid silently in her brother's arms. David smiled at his goddaughter. _

_"I'm sure, she'll be ok soon." he said as he stroked Selene's hair. _

_"How are you doing?"_

_Raven looked at his parents graves then at his sister before saying. _

_"I'm doing fine." _

_David knew he was saying that to hide his disappointment. He had to give up his chance to go to college to take care of Selene. Now his parents are dead. _

_"Got an apartment, a job." he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "And a sister to take care of." _

_"I'm sorry you can't go to college." _

_"It's ok." Raven said, looking at his sister then at David. "She needs me now, college can wait."_

_ David nodded. Then he looked at his watch. _

_"I better get going." he said. _

_"Thanks for coming." Raven said as he shook David's hand. "And for helping." _

_"No problem." he said. "If you need anything. Just call me ok?"_

_ "Thank you, I will." _

_David kissed Selene's forehead before saying good bye to her and Raven before heading towards the cemetery gates. Raven turned and watched David leave. Selene opened her bluish-green eyes, watching her godfather opened the gate and exit the cemetery. _

_"Goodbye, godfather." she whispered before falling asleep again._

September 14 2005

"Hey, Selene, wake up. We're almost at the airport." Raven said after a few hours of driving.

15 year old Selena Strong woke up. She had another flashback. This time, it was the one when she last saw her godfather talking to her brother after their parents funeral. She's been having flashbacks of what happened five years ago for the past few weeks and she doesn't know why. It has been five years since her parents death and she was kidnapped from her home and it took her a year to get over it. Why was she remembering this now?

Raven looked at his sister and remembered how much she's changed. Selene used to be a normal happy girl until the death of their parents and her kidnapping tore her life world apart. Selene has grown into a quiet, non-social teenager with no friends and who was able to bring home a good report card every year. Selene's medium brown hair has grown longer, reaching her waist with a lock near her left ear dyed green and a lock near her right ear dyed navy blue. She only wore black and white clothes, blue or black eyeliner, small round glasses and only wears two pieces of jewelery: a black choker with a small white opal hanging from it wrapped around her neck and a black digital watch.

Raven had changed a little too. He's 25, dyes his hair black and is now a sophomore at Ottawa Community College. Now Selene is old enough to stay home alone, Raven was able to go to college like he planned years ago. Raven didn't like the idea of leaving Selene alone in the apartment but he knew that his sister can't depend on him forever and she's been independent since she was 13.

Selene had always liked going on vacations, but not this one. Raven signed her up for the exchange program Ottawa High was offering in hopes of improving her social skills and she was not too happy when she heard the news. Now they're on their way to the Toronto Airport so Selene can catch the last flight to Amity Park, Indiana, where Selene will be studying for the year and she was not looking forward to it.

"I can't believe I'm spending my sophomore year at a high school I've never heard of. In a city I've never been to!" Selene thought bitterly as she watched some planes land and take as they entered the airport parking lot.

"What was Raven thinking?" Raven parked the car and got out.

Selene grabbed her bag and got out. She watched a couple walk towards the loading area to get to their plane.

"I bet they weren't forced into it!" Selene thought as Raven pulled Selene's suitcase out of the trunk.

"Ok Selene, you ready?" Raven asked.

Selene turned to her brother, eyeing him coldly.

"No." she said.

Raven sighed. He expected this when he first told Selene that he signed her up for the program. But he forgot how long Selene can hold a grudge.

"Come on, Selene. It'll be fun."

"I doubt that." she said coldly.

Raven stared at his sister for a few minutes before saying.

"Selene, I know its hard going to a new school. But you'll adjust."

"Like when I discovered I was turned into a freak!" Selene asked with venom her voice.

Selene was more then a scarred teenager. She's part-ghost, part-vampire, and part-human. She has powers of both ghost and vampire but she doesn't have the weaknesses of ghosts or vampires. Except she can't stay out in the sun for a certain length of time and she has a curse. If she tastes blood, she'll have the taste for blood forever which now gave her the fear of touching blood, even if it's her own. Selene didn't remember how she became that way because she woke up in the hospital after she was knocked out, and a day later she discovered her powers and then Raven discovered she has powers one night when he went to check on her.

Raven looked at her blankly.

"You're not a freak, Selene."

"What am I then?" Selene asked.

Raven didn't say anything. He never considered Selene a freak. He knew she's not normal but she's not a freak. He considers Selene different from her peers and that made him worry about Selene more because he fears not everyone would understand and might hate or hurt Selene because of what she was. But he knew he can't watch Selene forever and she has to start going into the world on her own.

"You're a unique girl, Selene." Raven said. "That's what you are."

He hugged Selene. Selene smiled and hugged him back.

"And besides, you're staying with a nice family and you might get to see your godfather."

Selene looked at Raven.

"My godfather?"

Raven nodded.

Then he looked at his watch.

"Oh, you better get going. Your plane leaves in 30 minutes."

Selene grabbed her suitcase.

"Here's your ticket." he said. "And Selene, don't use your powers on your classmates like you did last time."

"Hey, that dolt asked for it." Selene said. "He tried to grab my butt."

Raven gave his sister a stern look. "Selene."

Selene sighed. "Ok."

"Good, have a good year."

Selene smiled. "I will, bye." she said as she ran into the airport.

"_Well, this has an upside_." Selene thought as she ran. "_I might get to see who my godfather is_."

**End of Chapter 2. The next chapter will be about when Danny and his friends meet Selene. See ya soon.**


	3. Another Dream and The Exchange Student

**Hello, I'm back with Chapter 3. Danny Phantom and Prisoner of Azkaban are not mine. But Selene and her brother are mine. Enjoy Chapter #3.**

Chapter #3 Another Dream and The Exchange Student

"You located her?" a cold voice asked.

A man with graying blonde hair, dressed in a gray cloak appeared out of the shadows of the partly dark room.

"Yes, Master." the man said. "She's on her way to Amity Park."

His master grinned, revealing two sharp fangs.

"Perfect." he purred.

"Should we get her when she arrives, Master?" the man asked.

"No, Floyd." The voice answered.

A few minutes later man in his late teens walked out of the shadows into the moonlight. He had black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, dressed in a black robe with a cape strapped to his shoulders and a gray sash tied around his waist.

"We'll get her when it's time."

He paused and looked up at a red ankh painted on the wall above the door.

The man smiled. "When the mark appears on her skin." he said. "Her powers will be fully developed and she'll be unstoppable."

Then he frowned in disappointment.

"It's a shame she's not fully turned."

Floyd stared at his master confused.

"But you bit her..."

"I bit her twice, Floyd!" Floyd's master said with cringed in fear.

"Twice is not enough! She would've been turned years ago if that half-breed hadn't used her as a lab rat!" Then his expression softened a bit. "But no matter, she can still become my bride. When she does, the world will be ours."

Floyd stared at his master in shock. "But Master, a girl who's part-ghost, part-vampire, part-human?"

"She's the one the prophecy talked about." Floyd's master said. "Now, go watch her. When the mark appears on her skin, bring her to me."

Floyd bowed his head. "Yes, Master Blaine."

With that he left. Leaving Blaine alone. He looked up at the ankh above the door and smiled.

"Soon Selena Song, you'll be my queen and the world will be ours to rule!"

Meanwhile, in Amity Park. Danny Fenton woke up in cold sweat, gasping for air. He had another dream. He dreamt he was chained to a pole in a strange room and he was trapped in his ghost form. In front of him near the door were two men. One with graying blonde hair and the other with black hair. Just like his when in human form. They were talking. Talking about a girl named Selena Song. A girl the man in black wants to make his queen so he can rule the world. Danny listened in horror as he tried to phase out of the chains but he couldn't because the chains were made of iron and they hurt him like they were made of fire. He screamed before he passed out.

Danny looked around his dark room and noticed he can see in the dark. He looked in the mirror and saw his eyes were a glowing green instead of ice blue. He sighed as he calmed down a little and his eyes stopped glowing and returned to their normal blue color. He laid back against his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Just a dream." he whispered, his throat feeling dry.

He got up and carefully tip-toed passed his parents and his older sister's rooms and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink. He just got himself a glass of water when his mother Maddie came into the kitchen.

"Danny, what are you doing up?" she asked.

Danny frowned. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. All he wanted to do was get a glass of water and try to get some sleep. For he had school in the morning.

"I was thirsty, mom." he answered, taking a swig from his glass.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked as she went over to Danny and felt his forehead.

Danny was in computer class yesterday when he got sick, threw up in the trash can and was sent home with a high temperature. He was bedridden for the rest of the day until he had that dream.

"I'm fine, mom." he said before draining his glass. "I was thirsty that's all." He put the glass into the sink.

"Ok then." His mother said. "Good night, Danny." she as she left the kitchen.

"'Night mom." Danny said.

He yawned and went back to his room. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"_Who are you?_" he thought before he fell into dreamless sleep.

"What did this Blaine dude want with this Selena Song?" Danny's friend Tucker asked.

Danny was in his first period class talking with his friends, Tucker and Sam. The three have known each other since they were in grade one and been hanging out ever since.

Tucker is an African-American teen who loves technology. He always carries his PTA device with him and sometimes doesn't know when to keep quiet.

Sam is a Goth girl whose parents have been trying to get her to wear anything but black and purple but she refused their wishes. She's a vegetarian and doesn't care what people think about her style or her friends. Danny just finished telling his friends about his dream when Tucker spoke up.

"He said he wanted her to become his bride so he can rule the world." Danny said, pulling out his homework.

Since there were no ghosts around and he was sick. He was able to get some homework done.

"I wonder who Selena Song is and what that symbol on the wall means."

"What does the symbol look like?" Sam asked.

"It looked like a cross except it has a loop on the top and it was red."

Sam's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Danny, that's the ankh."

"What's an ankh?" Tucker asked.

"It's the symbol for life in Egyptian culture." Sam explained. "It's also a symbol for vampires."

"Vampires?" Tucker and Danny said in unison.

"Why would Blaine want Selena if he's a vampire and she's a halfa?"

"She's part-ghost, part-vampire, part-human, Tuck." Danny corrected. "And who knows."

His thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang and his English teacher Mr. Lancer walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ok, everyone, settle down." he said.

Everyone stopped talking and turn their attention to the teacher.

"I know its Friday but if we..."

He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." he called.

The door opened.

"You better have a good excuse for being...Prisoner of Azkaban!" he exclaimed, making everyone jump.

Danny turned to the door and saw the most beautiful girl he ever seen, (besides Paulina, his first crush) standing in the doorway, her right hand on the doorknob.

The girl was around 15 with waist-length, curly medium brown hair held back with a white headband with one lock dyed green and other dyed navy blue. She had a very pale complexion and bluish-green eyes that were framed with black eyeliner and hidden behind small black glasses. She wore a black figure hugging dress, with a V-collar, long sleeves and a flowly miniskirt with a white belt that hugged her hips. She wore white tights and black high heels. Wrapped around her neck was a black choker with a white opal hanging from it.

Danny looked around and saw everyone including Mr. Lancer was staring at this girl completely hypnotized. The girl blinked a few times.

"Uh, is this Mr. Lancer's English?" the girl asked. She spoke with a Canadian accent.

Mr. Lancer snapped out of his trance.

"Wha...Oh yes it is." he said, his voice shaking. He quickly regained his composure. "You must be the new exchange student."

The girl nodded. "I sure Am." she said as she walked into the classroom, closing the door behind her.

Mr. Lancer stared at her for a few minutes

She noticed and asked. "Something wrong?"

Mr. Lancer blinked then shook his head.

"No, nothing's wrong." He turned to the class. "Everyone this is Selena Strong, she'll be studying with us for the year."

Upon hearing the girl's name. Everyone started talking to their neighbours.

"'The' Selena Strong?"

"The girl whose parents were killed five years ago?"

"It can't be her."

Selene frowned. Mr. Lancer glared at his students.

"Ok, that's enough." he said.

The classroom fell silent.

"I know this is a big surprise to you all, but try and keep your questions to yourselves." He turned to Selene. "Sorry about that Selene, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Selene nodded and turned to the class.

"Hi, I'm Selene Strong. I'm Ottawa, Canada. I like computers, reading, ice and roller skating, skiing and swimming."

Danny smiled as he listened to Selene talk about herself. Her voice was like music. Then he remembered how Mr. Lancer was when Selene came into the classroom. Why did he act that way? Is there something about this girl? He thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Lancer told Selene to sit in the empty seat next to him. As Selene sat down in the seat next to Danny. He shivered and a blue mist rose out of his mouth. Then Selene shivered and a blue mist escaped her lips. Both Danny and Selene watched in confusion. With different thoughts in their heads.

_"A ghost, now?" _

_"That's odd; it wasn't that cold when I came in." _

Danny asked to go to the restroom and left.

When Danny reached the restroom, he went in and transformed into his alter-ego Danny Phantom and flew into the hallway. Turning invisible, he searched the hallways until he reached his English class, when his ghost sense went off again. He looked around and saw a dark shape turn the corner. Danny flew to the corner and looked down the hallway and found nothing. No students, no ghosts. Just an empty hallway. Danny shrugged.

_"Must've been nothing." _he thought as he transformed back to Danny Fenton and went back to class.

But he was wrong. It wasn't nothing. Floyd appeared in a puff of gray smoke after Danny left. Since Floyd was a sorcerer when he was human he still has his sorcery powers. He walked towards the corner and saw Danny enter the classroom.

"He'll complicate things." A cold voice said.

Floyd winced upon hearing his master's voice.

"What should we do, Master?" Floyd asked.

"Keep an eye on him and the girl." His master said. "Her I want, the halfa will make a great meal. Those with ectoplasm in their blood taste the best."

**Ohh. Getting creepy eh? More chapters will be coming. Keep checking. Oh and Happy Canada Day out there? **


	4. New Friends

**Hello everyone! I've been working on this story for so long I can't wait to post the chapters I've finish writing and edited. Anyway, here's Chapter 4 and no, Danny Phantom is still not mine. But Selene is still mine though. And thanks Esme Kali Phantom for suggestions for improving the story a little. It means a lot. Anyway on with Chapter 4.**

Chapter #4 New Friends

"_'Bout time_." Selene thought as the bell rang.

It was the end of third period and everyone was rushing out of the classroom for lunch. Selene gathered up her things and was about to leave when her Biology teacher stopped her.

"Miss Strong."

Selene stopped about a foot from the door. She turned and faced her Biology teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer?" she asked, fighting the urge to run.

Selene knew she couldn't be in trouble. But being alone with a teacher always makes her nervous. She wasn't the kind of person who likes to cause trouble. She was someone who always on time and obeyed the rules. Then she remembered what happened. It was halfway through the period when Mr. Lancer told the class they were going to study blood cells when she got sick, ran out of the room and threw up in the trashcan.

"_Oh no!" _Selene thought in horror. "_It must've been what happened in the hallway!" _

"If it's about the disaster in the hallway, I didn't plan it or anything."

Mr. Lancer chuckled. "I wouldn't call it a disaster, Selene."

Selene blinked confused. "What is it then?"

"An episode. Not many students can handle this course very well."

Selene stared at him for a few minutes. She always wanted to meet her godfather. But now she's not sure.

_"This person can't be my godfather." _she thought. "_He doesn't look like the way I last saw him. Maybe he's related to my godfather somehow." _

"Um, Mr. Lancer, are you related to a David Lancer?"

Mr. Lancer froze when he heard his first name. "Where did you hear that name?"

"He's my godfather." Selene replied.

Mr. Lancer turned and stared at Selene. Selene started to get worried.

"Did...I say something wrong?" she asked.

Mr. Lancer shook his head.

"No, Selena, it's nothing" he said. "You better get going."

He turned and gathered his things from his desk. Selene watched for a few minutes.

"Ok." she said. "Bye." Then she left.

Mr. Lancer turned and watched her walk down the hall. When she was out of sight, he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a photograph. The photograph was taken 14 years ago when he still had hair. It showed him standing beside a man and woman he has known since college. Standing beside the man was a 10 year old boy with dirty blonde hair and in the woman's arms was a baby girl with bluish-green eyes. Mr. Lancer stared at the photograph for a few minutes.

"_She looks a lot like her mother._" he thought as he placed the photograph back in his breast pocket. "_Don't worry Gene and Wendy; I'll help her as much as I can_."

Selene walked out to the courtyard. She walked pass the tables ignoring glances from her classmates. She found a nice spot under a tree near the courtyard fence. Even though it's a cloudy day, she couldn't take any chances. She can't stay out in the sun too long or she'll burn. She can't stand the thought of her skin burning and blistering from the sun's rays. She sat down under the shade of the tree using her Math textbook as cushion. She reached into her bag and pulled out a tanned colored thermos. She was about to unscrew the top when.

"Hey there, mind if we join you?"

Selene looked up to see a messy haired boy, an African-American boy with a red beret and a Goth girl she saw in her English class. Selene stared at the trio for a few minutes before saying.

"Sure, you three can sit here" She moved over to make room.

"I'm Danny Fenton, by the way." The messy haired boy said as he sat down beside Selene.

He shivered and a blue mist rose out of his mouth. Then Selene shivered and a blue mist rose out of her mouth. She quickly turned it into a cough.

"Are you ok?" The Goth girl asked.

"Yeah." Selene coughed. "Just a tickle."

"Oh anyway, these are my friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson."

"Nice to meet you." Selene said.

"And a pleasure to meet you." Tucker said, looking at Selene dreamily.

Selene cringed.

Sam noticed and glared at Tucker.

"Tucker, don't scare her off!" she snapped.

Turning to Selene, she said. "Sorry, Tucker doesn't know when to shut up."

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"Guys!"

Tucker and Sam stopped arguing and turned to see Danny glaring at them.

"Would you two stop?"

"Sorry, man."

"Sorry, Danny." Sam said.

Danny turned to Selene who as staring at the trio confused.

"You two act like this a lot?" she asked.

"No, not all the time." Sam answered.

"Yeah, only on special occasions." Tucker said, grinning at Sam, who gave a glare in return.

Danny quickly changed the subject. "So, you're from Canada, huh?"

"Uh huh." Selene said, pouring some soup into the lid of the thermos. "Born and raised."

"How do you like it here?" Sam asked.

"I still don't know this place much." Selene answered. "The only areas I know are here and where I'm staying."

"Where are you staying?" Tucker asked before taking a bite out of his burger.

"I'm staying with the Fentons." She turned to Danny, taking a swing from her cup. "How come I never met you until today?"

"You're staying at Danny's and you never met him?" Sam asked.

Selene shook her head. "I never met Danny's father either, just his mother and sister."

"I was sick yesterday." Danny said. "And so was my dad."

"Makes sense." Tucker said. "I heard there's a bug going around."

"Tucker, I'm eating!" Sam complained as she picked at her salad.

"I know." Tucker grinned.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you want to go to the movies with us after school?" he asked. "We can show you around town afterwards."

Selene smiled. "Sure." She said. "Sounds great."

Meanwhile, the four teenagers didn't know they were being watched. Sitting in the tree above them out of sight, Floyd looked down at the four teens listening carefully as they talked.

_"They've made contact." _He thought as he made himself invisible.

It took a lot of concentration because most of his sorcery powers were weaken when he was turned into a vampire centuries ago. He carefully flew down to the ground and crawled towards the group. He blinked, his eyes turning a bright gray. He stared at Selene for a few minutes. Then shook his head.

"_It hasn't appeared." _he thought in disappointment and worry.

Floyd never wanted someone like Selene to be forced into becoming his master's bride but he can't disobey his master. When the mark appears on her skin. He has to take her to Blaine whatever he likes it or not.

"It's not time, Master." he said as the bell rang and he watched Selene and her new friends walk back into the school.

"Soon, it will be." he master's voice said. "And remember, Floyd you know what will happen if you fail."

Floyd cringed, for he knew what awaits him if he fails. He nodded then disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

**Whoa! Selene is being spied on? Oh No! Reviews please. **


	5. Danny's Suspicions

**Hi me again. I was bored so I posted this Chapter early. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman not me. **

Chapter #5 Danny's Suspicions 

After the bell rang at the end of the day, Selene walked out of Casper High, feeling good about herself. Ever since what happened five years ago, She believed she'd never be this happy again. She has friends who just talk about normal teenage stuff like going to the movies instead of asking her about what happened during her kidnapping like what did they do to you or how did you escape like her classmates did back home. But at the same time, sadness tugged at her heart. She wants to tell her new friends her secret but she was afraid that they would hate her for it or worse tell everyone else so everyone would hate her. She can't let that happen but she also knew that she can't keep a secret like hers from anyone for long.

_"They're going to find out sooner or later." _Selene thought as she walked down the steps. _Maybe I should tell them sooner rather then later." _

Selene's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey, Selene wait up!" Selene turned to see Danny running towards her.

As he got closer to her, She saw Danny shiver and a blue mist raise out of his mouth. At the same time, she too shivered and a blue mist rose out of her mouth. They both noticed with different thoughts in their heads.

"_What the heck is going on?" _Selene thought, rubbing her throat. "_It's not that cold out."_

_ "Oh my God, she's a halfa too?" _Danny thought, staring at Selene in shock.

Selene noticed Danny's expression.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Danny didn't answer. "Dan, are you ok?"

Danny snapped out of it. "Huh? What?"

"Are you ok?" Selene asked again, trying hard not to lose her patience.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, running his fingers through his hair. "Just zoned."

Selene smiled. "_He's cuter then I thought." _she thought to herself.

Then a light breeze blew Selene's wavy hair out of the right side of her face, revealing her eyes. Danny's heart beat faster.

"_Whoa!" _he thought. "_She's more beautiful then Paulina and kind. Wait, what's wrong with me?" _

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Clearing his throat he said.

"Um, ready to go?"

Selene nodded. "Yes, I'm ready." she said.

The two teens started walking down the street. After stopping by Danny's house to get their money. Danny and Selene met Tucker and Sam at the theatre. Where they saw _Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. _After the movie the trio showed Selene around town and told her about the people at school. Like a football quarterback name Dash who likes to pick on Danny and Paulina, a popular girl who is pretty on the outside but shallow and empty on the inside. When Tucker and Sam went home, Danny and Selene walked back to Danny's house alone. As they were walking, Danny couldn't stop looking at Selene with suspicion and amazement. He never met anyone like Selene. Yet, there was something about her that's bothering him.

_"It's cool she likes horror and Tim Burton movies." _he thought as they turned a corner. _"But why is she so quiet?"_

"Danny, what's with the machinery on the roof of your house?" Selene asked.

Danny jumped. "Huh?"

He looked up to see the Fentonworks sign and the Op-centre on the roof of his house.

"Oh, that's something my parents build." he said, trying to avoid the truth of his parents profession.

He didn't want to scare Selene off and he was glad she didn't meet his father yet. Then a horrible thought hit him. He remembered Selene telling him and his friends that she met his mother and sister.

"_No!"_ he thought firmly. "_Jazz wouldn't let mom scare Selene like that." _

He stared at Selene who was looking down the street.

"_But, I have to admit. She looks paler then a ghost. Could her kidnapping have something to do with it?" _

Danny knew about her parents murder and her kidnapping since it was first broadcasted on the news five years ago. It surprised everyone after Selene was found alive in a ditch a few days afterwards. Since he didn't want to hurt Selene, he didn't say anything about it. He now wished he had something else to talk about.

Danny shook is head silencing his thoughts.

"So, why do your parents hunt ghosts?" Selene asked as they walked up the stairs to the front door.

Danny bit his lip. "How did you know my parents hunt ghosts?"

"Your mom told me while she drove us here." Selene answered as Danny ushered her into the house. "Your sister didn't seem too happy about it."

"How can you tell?"

"She rolled her eyes and said she was sorry I had to hear about it."

Danny grinned. "_That's Jazz for ya." _

"I wasn't freaked out or anything. I think it sounds cool to have parents who hunt ghosts."

Danny blushed. He never heard anything like that before. Most of his classmates make fun of him because of his parents career but this girl thinks it's cool.

As Danny closed the door behind him. He heard footsteps coming from upstairs and his father Jack came downstairs.

"_Oh no!" _Danny thought in horror. "_Why couldn't Dad stay sick for another day or two?"_

"Hey Danny, my boy!" Jack bellowed happily. "Great to see you feeling better."

Danny swallowed. "Same here, Dad." he replied nervously.

He was about to introduce Selene to his dad when he noticed she wasn't there.

"_That's weird." _Danny thought "_She was there a minute ago."_

"So, where's Selene?"

"I'm here." a female Canadian voice said.

Danny jumped and saw Selene's silhouette in the partly dark room. Jack went to the nearest light switch and turned on the light. When the lights flickered on, Selene blinked against the bright light. Danny cringed.

"_Oh no! She's looks more pale in this light!" _

Jack gasped. "She's a..."

"Jack!"

Everyone jumped.

Danny turned to see his mother standing beside Jack, glaring at him.

"Maddie, she's a..."

"She's not a ghost!" Maddie interrupted. "She's this pale because..."

"Mom." Danny interrupted. "She's standing right there."

Maddie turned to see Selene staring at the three Fentons confused.

"You were told weren't you, Mr. Fenton?" She asked.

Jack faltered. "Well, uh..."

"He was told, he just forgot." Maddie said.

Jack blushed with embarrassment. "Yeah, just forgot."

Then Danny's sister Jazz walked into the living room.

"What's going on?" she asked. Then she noticed Selene.

"Hi, Selene."

"Hey, Jazz." Selene said.

Jazz turned to her family. "What's going on?" she asked again.

"Your father forgot about Selene's...um...condition and thought she's a ghost."

"I'm not dead." Selene said. "Just pale, always been that way since."

"Since..." Jack was cut off when Maddie glared at him. He faltered and Selene's mouth tighten into a thin line. Maddie saw it and quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, it's good you two are home. Dinner's almost ready so why don't you go upstairs and do some homework."

"Sure Mom." Danny said.

He left the room. Selene followed.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Fenton." She said as she went upstairs.

When Selene went into her room. She found Danny sitting on her bed with a concern look on his face.

"Selene, are you ok?" he asked.

Selene didn't answer. She just stared at Danny with empty eyes.

"Selene, I'm sorry about my dad, he forgets things a lot."

Selene stared at for a few minutes before saying.

"A lot?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, he didn't mean to hurt you or anything."

"Uh huh." Selene said without enthusiasm. "I don't talk about my condition much. Mostly because I don't remember much after I was knocked out."

"What do you remember?" Danny asked.

Selene felt her chest tighten a little but she felt she has to tell someone so she ignored the feeling in her chest.

"I only remember seeing my parents on the floor in the living room. The place covered in blood."

Images appeared in Selene's mind. One of her parents laying on the floor in the living room.

"Someone grabbed me from behind."

The image changed to her at ten, dressed in a white nightgown. A hand reached out from the shadows behind her. Grabbed her and placed a cloth over her nose and mouth.

"Then I woke up in the hospital."

The image changed to her laying in a hospital bed with tubes in her right arm and a breathing mask over her nose and mouth. Then the vision ended.

"These." Selene said as she rolled up the sleeves of her dress. Revealing the injection wounds she got five years ago.

"I don't know how I got."

Danny winced. Some of the wounds looked like they were infected.

"And they'll never go away." Selene finished as she rolled the sleeves down, covering the wounds again. Danny swallowed. He can't imagine going through the torture Selene went through and he can't imagine anyone else going through it either.

"Kids, dinner." Maddie called from downstairs.

Selene walked out into the hall. Danny followed. After Selene closed the door. She turned to Danny.

"Sorry if I ruined your appetite."

"It's not that. It's..."

"It's ok." Selene interrupted. "Not many have seen my scars."

She walked downstairs. Danny watched her for a few minutes.

"_Why do I have this feeling?" _He wondered as he went downstairs.

No one talked much during dinner. Mostly because nobody wanted to upset Selene. They wanted her to enjoy her stay in Amity Park. After dinner, Selene went up to her room. Danny was about to go upstairs when his mother called him into living room.

"Danny, did she talk to you?" Maddie asked.

Danny swallowed. It wasn't his place to tell anyone about what Selene told him.

"No." he lied. "Why?"

"I thought she would open up to you." She answered. "She seems fond of you."

"How can you tell?"

"We saw how she looked at you during dinner." Jack said. "What do you think of her?"

"I don't know." Danny said honestly. "There's something about her I can't put my finger on and it's not because of what she's been through."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know." Danny said, looking at the stairs. He knew that Selene could be half-ghost like him, but there was something else about her he's been trying to figure out since they were walking home.

"_What is it?" _

Meanwhile, outside of Fentonworks. Floyd appeared in the alley in a puff of gray smoke.

"_She's here." _he thought.

He flew up to Selene's bedroom window and saw Selene entering the room. Floyd blinked; his eyes turned a bright gray. He saw Selene glow a bright blue. With no sign of any mark on her skin. Floyd groaned.

"_Still no mark." _he thought as he landed on the ground.

"Keep watching her." his master's voice said. "It'll appear."

"When Master?" Floyd asked. "When will it appear?"

"Patience, Floyd." the voice said. "Only time will tell."

Floyd sighed in defeat. He was tired and wanted to give up, but he knew his master would forbid it.

"Only time will tell." he muttered as he disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

**Ok, Danny senses Selene could be a halfa and something else, but what is it? (Don't tell him.) I might be posting more chapters today so keep checking. Review please. **


	6. The Mysterious Ghost

**Hi me again, here's Chapter 6. Danny Phantom is not mine and never will be. Anyway on with Chapter 6.**

Chapter #6 The Mysterious Ghost

Danny laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking what Selene told him and he still hadn't figure out what was bothering him. He knew Selene's been through a lot and she might have ghost powers but that wasn't what was bothering him. It was something else, but he can't put his finger on it.

"I can't take this." He muttered as he got up.

He stood in the middle of the room and transformed into Danny Phantom. He turned intangible and flew through the window. Not caring if someone would see him and flew across town. He needed time alone to think. He couldn't think of anything else not even the Math test he has to take next week.

Danny flew around town for a few hours. Sometimes flying calms him but not this time. He still couldn't stop thinking about Selene. He groaned in frustration.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her!" he shouted, not caring if anyone heard him.

Then his Ghost Sense went off.

"What now?" he muttered as he looked around.

He saw a ghost fly towards the ground and went after it. Danny flew towards the street and looked and found nothing unusual.

"Must've left." he said.

Before he could leave, he felt something hard hit him in the stomach. It sent him flying backwards into a light post. He groaned, clutching his stomach. He looked up to see a man in overalls hovering in front of him.

"I'M THE BOX GHOST!" he shouted.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Should've known." he grumbled as he placed his hands together and fired a green ectoblast at the ghost.

It knocked the ghost out of the air and he landed on the ground with an ooff. Danny pulled a Fenton Thermos out of his belt and the Box Ghost into it. As he placed the cap on the Thermos, his Ghost Sense went off again.

"Another one?"

Danny tried to stand up but the pain in his back stopped him. He groaned and laid limp on the ground. His back against the light post.

"What happened to you?" A female voice asked.

Danny looked up and saw a ghost girl hovering two feet in the air beside him.

She was around his age with waist length wavy ultramarine blue hair with light blue highlights with a lock near her left ear colored navy blue and a lock near her right ear colored green. Her eyes were black with bright blue irises and slits for pupils and framed with white eyeliner. Her skin was a pale blue and she wore a tight white midriff showing top with black trim, long sleeves and a white transparent veil attached to the bottom part of the top. Attached to her shoulders was a white cape with black lining that went to her calves and blew lightly in the wind. Hugging her hips was a long white flowy skirt with black trim and a split on the left side. Her legs were encased in black tights and white boots that went past her ankles. She also wore a silver tiara on her forehead and had black one inch long fingernails.

Danny stared at the girl. She was beautiful in a haunting way and at the same time familiar. Like he met her before a long time ago. Danny also noticed wrapped around the girl's neck was a black choker with a white opal in it, just like Selene's.

"_Is_ _this girl related to Selene or something_?" Danny thought as he stared at the girl.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The girl blinked.

"I asked you first." she said.

Danny almost smiled upon hearing the girl's voice. Her voice sound like she was singing in harmony instead of an echo like his voice when in ghost mode.

"I was attacked." Danny said, rubbing his sore back. He winced when he shifted his weight.

The ghost girl landed on the sidewalk beside Danny. She kneeled down beside him.

"Lean forward a bit." she said.

Danny stared at her, his eyes widen.

"I don't think that's a good idea." he said.

"I'll help you."

Before Danny could say anything. He felt himself being lifted into the air and carefully placed face down on the sidewalk. The girl went to him, placed her hands on Danny's back and closed her eyes. Her hands glow blue and a second later Danny started to glow blue and the pain in his back started to melt away.

When the glowing stopped, Danny slowly got up. Finding it easy to move without any difficultly.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore." he said.

He turned to the ghost girl who stood up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Selena Song." she said.

She smiled and he flinched. Sticking out of Selena's upper jaw were two sharp fangs.

"You must be Danny Phantom."

Danny cringed upon hearing his name. "Ye...yes." he stammered.

Selena noticed Danny's reaction.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Dan." she said reassuring. "I was passing by when I heard screaming coming from area."

Danny stared at her. He sensed something about this ghost that was familiar for some reason but he can't figure out what.

"Well, thank you, for healing me." he said.

"Anytime." she said. "I'll see you around." Then she disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"See you around." Danny said a little confused.

He stood there for a few minutes before he left.

"Why does that ghost girl look so familiar." he thought as he flew home.

He entered his room and transformed. He got into bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before dreamless sleep over him.

**Ok, Danny meets a new ghost who heals him. But who is she really? Find out in the next chapter of Bride to Be.**


	7. Another Flashback

**Hi, I'm back again with Chapter 7. Thank you Esme Kali Phantom for the review. Danny Phantom is not mine. Hope you all like Chapter 7.**

Chapter #7 Another Flashback

"_Wow! I healed 'the' Danny Phantom, I can't believe it!" _Selene thought with excitement as she flew back to her room and changed back to Selene Strong.

She couldn't sleep much that night. So she transformed into her vampire ghost form and flew across town. She always did that on nights she couldn't sleep. She was about to return back to Fentonworks when she heard shouting coming from below. She flew down to check it out and found Danny Phantom laying on the sidewalk, his back against a light post and unable to move. Selene recognized him when she first saw him and knew he was a good person so she healed him and left. As Selene climbed into bed, she couldn't stop wondering if all ghosts can feel physical pain. She knew they can feel emotional pain. Which is the reason why some ghosts stayed behind in the Land of the Living. Selene had read a lot about the supernatural when she was 12 and also read about myths and legends from different cultures.

Selene stared out the window for a few minutes. Thinking about Danny Phantom.

"_He's as cute as Danny." _she thought. "_And he felt so solid, like he's alive." _

Then a thought hit her.

"_Danny Phantom, part-ghost?" _

She giggled at the thought and wondered who he really was if he was part-human like her. A few minutes later she fell asleep.

_10 year old Selene Strong woke up to find herself strapped to a table in a strange lab. Stuck into her arms were tubes that were attached to a weird device beside the table._

_ "I wondered when you'll wake up." a voice said._

_ The voice sent chills down Selene's spine. She turned to her left and saw a man with black hair, pale green skin, pure red eyes, dressed like a vampire, standing beside. _

_Selene cringed. _

_"Don't worry child." he said, placing his hand on her forehead. "It won't hurt a bit." _

_He reached over to the device and pressed a red button. The device hummed to life and started pumping a blue/green liquid into Selene. The liquid felt like cold fire in her body. She screamed and writhed, trying to loosen her bindings so she can rip the tubes out of her arms and escape. But it was no use. She couldn't escape._

Selene's eyes shot open. It happened again. Only this time the flashback was different and it felt real, like she was really there. Selene moaned as she felt sick to her stomach. She quickly got up, ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She never had a bad morning as bad as this. When she finished vomiting. She felt light-headed and dizzy.

"Ohh." she moaned before she threw up again.

Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Selene, are you in there?"

"Oh crap!" Selene muttered.

She quickly flushed the vomit away. Then she went to the sink and threw some water onto her face.

"Selene?"

Selene turned to see Maddie standing in the doorway, looking at her concerned.

"Selene, dear what's wrong?"

Selene didn't answer. She slowly lowered herself to the floor, leaned against the bath tub and moaned. Clutching her stomach, wishing the nausea would stop. Maddie went to her, kneeled down and gathered her into her arms.

"Selene, what happened." she asked.

Selene rested her head against Maddie's chest, listening to her heartbeat. She hadn't heard that sound in a long time. When her mother was alive and she wasn't feeling well. Her mother would gather her daughter into her arms and hold her until she felt better. Selene would listen to her mother's heartbeat while she told her what was bothering her. Now her parents are dead and Raven has been too busy with school and a job to be there when Selene wanted him. This was something Selene hadn't had in a long time. Comfort from an adult when something was wrong and she wanted it badly.

"I." she started, her voice sounding hoarse. "Had...a...flashback."

Tears rolled down her face and onto Maddie's pajamas. Maddie hugged her.

"It's alright, Selene."

Selene sobbed.

She hadn't heard that from anyone in a long time. She wanted her parents back in her life. She wanted her family complete again. She wanted her parents there when she graduated from high school. She wanted them there to help her when she's in trouble. She wanted them back. She just wanted them back.

"I want them back, Mrs. Fenton!" Selene sobbed. "I want my family to be complete again!"

"I know, dear. We all do." Maddie said calmly.

"Why did they have to die?" Selene choked. "Why did that bastard ruin my life?"

"What's going on in here?"

Selene looked over Maddie's shoulder to see Jack, Jazz and Danny standing in the hallway. She buried her face in Maddie's shoulder. Maddie turned to the other Fentons.

"Selene had a flashback." she explained. "She's not feeling well."

Selene sobbed again. Her head throbbed and her stomach hurt badly. She wanted her parents back so bad she would tear a hole in the veil to the Spirit World and drag her parents back by their hair. If only I can do that now. Selene thought as Maddie helped her up. Selene's powers don't work well when she's stress, which is one of the reasons why she can't use them often.

After Selene took an aspirin for her headache. She told the Fentons the flashback she just had. By the time she finished, the sun started to rise. Selene stayed in bed all day while Fentons stayed home in case she needed anything and to keep her company. She just laid in bed watching the people outside her window. Watching them go on with their lives like nothing bad happened. Then she rolled over and reached for her bag which laid beside her nightstand. She reached in and pulled out her white sketchbook and a pencil case. She opened the sketchbook to a blank page, grabbed a pencil from her pencil case and started drawing. She did nothing but draw until late afternoon. Then she placed her sketchbook and pencil case on her nightstand and fell into a dreamless sleep. She slept for hours. Not even the sounds below her room disturbed her rest.

**Oh, poor Selene. I hope she'll be ok soon. Review please. **


	8. The Red Mark

**Hello, me again. Here's Chapter 8. I changed the genre of this story. It's now a General/Mystery. And I've edited the chapters I already posted. Danny Phantom or Homer's Odyssey isn't mine. Selene and her brother are mine though. Anyway here's Chapter 8.**

Chapter #8 The Red Mark

"I wonder Selene's been hiding the past few days." Tucker said as he, Danny and Sam walked out of the school and sat down at a picnic table under a tree.

"I don't know." Danny answered as he pulled out some cans of coke he got from the machine. "I hope she's alright."

It had been three days since Selene had the flashback. Since then she hasn't talked much or did anything much with her new friends. For the pass few days, she stayed in her room only to come out for school and dinner. At school, she sat at her desk and worked on her assignments. No one knew where she was during lunch hour and everyone including Mr. Lancer was starting to get worried.

Danny, his friends and family were worried the most. Selene was a special girl. She didn't deserve to suffer that the way she did. If only there was a way to help her Danny thought as he passed Selene's bedroom door two days ago. He couldn't focus on his schoolwork the pass three days. He couldn't stop thinking about what Selene told him and his family. He was starting to wonder if his dreams and Selene's flashback meant something. If so what?

"I hope she's ok too." Sam said as she pop open her soda can. "Did she say how many flashbacks she had and how long she's been having them?"

"She said she's been having them since the last week of the summer." Danny answered. "You think her flashbacks and dreams mean something?"

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't." Sam said. "We'll have to wait if Selene has any more flashbacks."

"And if you have any more nightmares." Tucker added before taking a swig of his coke.

Danny nodded in agreement.

_"Yeah." _he though as he took a swig of his pop. "_Wait and see." _

Meanwhile, inside of Casper High. Selene was getting her homework out of her locker when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Miss Strong."

Selene turned to see Mr. Lancer standing beside her. Selene stared at him coldly. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Mr. Lancer withdrew his hand. "I just want to talk to you, Selena." he said ignoring Selene's cold look. "To see if I can help you."

"You can't help me." Selene said bitterly as she closed her locker and adjusted her bag on her left shoulder. "No one can."

She was about to leave when she winced. She screamed and clutched her neck.

"Miss Strong?"

Selene didn't answer.

She just stood near her locker, clutching a spot on her neck above her choker. It burned like someone placed a red hot rod to her skin.

"It hurts!" she screamed. "It hurts!"

She dropped to her knees still clutching her neck. Mr. Lancer went to her, kneeled down, removed Selene's hand from her neck and gasped. Burning on Selene's neck above her choker was a red ankh. It glowed like fire and looked like a brand.

"Finally!"

Then, Mr. Lancer felt a strong force push him into the wall in front of him.

"Homer's Odyssey!" he shouted as he hit the wall.

He landed on the floor. He groaned and shook his head. He looked up to see a man in a gray cloak walking towards Selene.

"Finally, I can take you to my master." he said.

"Leave her alone!" Mr. Lancer shouted as he tried to stand up.

The man turned to Mr. Lancer.

"Stay out of this, mortal!" he spat. "This doesn't concern you!"

"If it's kidnapping one of my students, it is my concern!" Mr. Lancer shouted as he slowly stood up, clutching his sore shoulder.

"Now, leave her alone!"

"Or what?" the man sneered. "You can't fight me. You're nothing but a weak mere mortal. I may not be as powerful as my master, but I can still do this!"

The man raised his hands in the air and fired gray blasts at Mr. Lancer. One hit him in the stomach and sent him flying down the hall and into the lockers at the corner. He landed on the floor. The man in gray walked towards him with his eyes glowing red. He looked down at Mr. Lancer.

"I'm sorry, mortal." The man said sympathetically as his hands glowed a dark gray. "You leave me no choice. I can't disobey my master."

"Danny, man are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"You've quiet for a while." Tucker said as he took another swig of coke.

"I know." Danny said, staring at his pop can.

He couldn't stop thinking about Selene and he couldn't stop thinking that something bad is going to happen to her. Then, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He winced and screamed as the pain suddenly got worse.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." he said through gritted teeth, clutching his neck. "It hurts like hell!"

Then he saw an image of Selene laying on the floor in the hallway of Casper High.

"Oh my God, Selene!" He transformed and flew towards the school.

"Danny, wait!" His friends called as they ran after him.

Meanwhile, in Casper High. Selene watched in horror as the mysterious man in gray attacked her English teacher. The mark on her neck still burning.

"_Oh, if only I could transform." _She thought as she saw Mr. Lancer get thrown into the wall again.

Then she shivered and a blue mist rose out of her mouth.

_"Oh, not again!" _

"Hey, Buddy!" Selene looked up to see Danny Phantom hovering a few feet in the air. Glaring daggers at the man in gray.

The man in gray looked up.

"The halfa!" he growled.

"Leave these two alone!" Danny shouted.

"This is between me and this foolish mortal, half-breed!" The man shouted. "Stay out of this!"

"Half-breed?" Danny has been called many things but never half-breed. It was new to him but he didn't show it.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own kind?"

"He has interfered with my mission." The man said, pointing at Mr. Lancer, who laid on the floor with bruises on his arms and face and a bleeding cut on his right temple.

"He tried to keep me from bringing that girl to my master."

He pointed at Selene who laid motionless on the floor, her eyes wide open.

"Where she'll become his bride."

"Your master's bride?" two familiar voices said in unison.

Danny turned to see Tucker and Sam standing in the hall.

"Guys get out of here!"

"Oh good!" The man in gray said, his eyes glowing red. Danny winced. "Two more foolish mortals to beat up. After spending time waiting for the mark to appear I thought I'd go insane."

"You leave them alone!" Danny hovered down and floated between his friends and the man in gray.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "What mark? Why are you doing this?"

"Because, mortal girl." The man in gray said. "It was my master's orders to bring the girl to him when the mark appears on her skin. Now it has and I can take her to my master, but first I must get rid those who stand in my way!"

Then, Danny had a flashback. He was chained to the pole in his ghost form. Two men were talking, one dressed in black, the other dressed in gray. On the wall above the door in the mysterious room, was the ankh symbol painted in red.

Danny gasped. He realized what was going on.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed. "Selena Strong is the one your master wants!"

"Right you are half-breed." The man in gray. "But first."

He raised his hands above his head. His hands glowed gray. "I have to get rid of those who stand in my way!"

"Don't you even think about it!"

Danny's hands glowed green and he fired an ectoblast at the man in gray. Sending him flying into the wall. The man in gray quickly regained his composure and shot a gray blast at Mr. Lancer.

"NO!" Selene screamed.

Danny landed in front of Mr. Lancer, threw his hand out and a green shield formed between him and the blast. The blast bounced off the shield and hit the ceiling. Leaving behind a smoking hole.

"Leave my goddaughter alone!" Mr. Lancer shouted.

"Goddaughter?" Tucker and Sam said in unison.

Danny turned to see the man in gray walking towards Selene.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Danny roared as he flew up and conjured up a powerful ectoblast.

He fired it at the man in gray. Hitting him in the back. He screamed in pain and fell backwards, landing on the floor with a thud. He groaned. He looked up and Danny and glared at him.

"This day may be yours, half-breed!" he shouted. "But know this: my master will come and claim the girl if you're not careful!"

With that the man in gray disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"My God." Tucker breathed.

Sam nodded. Danny landed beside Selene, who laid unconscious on the floor. He kneeled down and gathered her in his arms. She laid limp in his arms. As her head tilted to the right, Danny saw the red ankh on Selene's neck. It looked like she was branded. Danny stared at it in horror.

"Oh God, Selene!" Danny sobbed.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked as she and Tucker helped Mr. Lancer off the floor.

"What happened to her?" he asked weakly.

Danny didn't answer. He held Selene closer to his chest, resting his head Selene's neck. He felt like a failure. He had a feeling something bad will happen and it did and he wasn't there to stop it.

"Please." he muttered. "Let this be a nightmare. God please let this be a nightmare!"

Selene moaned softly.

"Daniel." she breathed.

Danny raised his head. Selene looked up at Danny, her face stained with dried tears. Danny held her closely as Sam ran to get help. Leaving Tucker alone with Mr. Lancer and Danny with Selene. Mr. Lancer went to Danny and Selene. He kneeled down and ran a hand through Selene's hair. It was a bad day for the group and little did they know that this was only the beginning.

**Beginning of what? Find out in the next few chapters of Bride to Be. **


	9. The Reunion and Selene's Sketchbook

**Special thanks to Esme Kali Phantom**

**Hi everyone. I'm back with Chapter 9. I don't own Chamber of Secrets or Danny Phantom. Raven and Selene are still mine. Anyway on with Chapter 9.**

Chapter #9 The Reunion and Selene's Sketchbook

"It's not your fault, Danny." Sam said as she sat down in a chair next to Danny.

They were at the Amity Park Hospital (Tucker waited outside because of his fear of hospitals) so Mr. Lancer and Selene can get their wounds treated. Danny and Sam were waiting in the waiting room. Danny was sitting on the chair, staring at the hall Selene went down to get her neck treated, feeling miserable.

"I should've known, Sam." he said. His chest feeling tight. "My dreams, her flashbacks, they're warnings and we didn't listen. Now Selene is marked and in danger!"

He buried his face in his hands. "How am I going to explain this to my parents?"

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Sam said, placing her hand on Danny's shoulder.

Mr. Lancer walked into the waiting room. His right temple was covered in a white bandage and his face and arms were badly bruised. He sat down in a chair next to Sam and Danny. Sam looked up at Mr. Lancer and noticed his eyes were red. Like he was crying.

"Mr. Lancer, are you ok?" she asked.

Mr. Lancer sighed and shook his head. "No, Samantha I'm not ok."

"Where's Selene?"

"She's getting that burn treated." Mr. Lancer answered. "She'll be out in a few minutes."

Danny looked up at Mr. Lancer. "How's Selene your goddaughter?" he asked.

Mr. Lancer stared at him confused. "I think the question here is how you are half-ghost." he said, trying to change the subject.

Sam stared at Danny confused.

"I told him, Sam." Danny said, noticing Sam's expression.

Sam's eyes widened. "What!"

"I know he's Danny Phantom." Mr. Lancer said.

"When you ran to get help, I transformed back to human." Danny explained.

"Danny, what you were thinking. What if..."

"My powers don't work when I'm stressed, Sam." Danny interrupted. "I had to tell someone. I couldn't keep it a secret anymore."

"And I owe you, Daniel." Mr. Lancer said. "You saved Selene and she's going to be fine."

"How would you know?" Danny asked, his voice getting hoarse. "Her memories from her past are coming back and scaring the hell out of her. That's why she was quiet and distant for the past few days and how is she your goddaughter?"

Mr. Lancer took a deep breath. There was no point in hiding it now.

"It's time you know."

He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a photograph. He showed to Danny and Sam. It was a picture of Mr. Lancer, a man, a woman and two children. One was a boy around ten with dirty blonde hair and was standing beside the man. The other was a girl around one year with bluish-green eyes who laid in the woman's arms. Sam and Danny stared at the photograph in surprise.

"Is that...?" Sam started.

"Selene's family and me?" Mr. Lancer finished as he placed the photograph back in his breast pocket.

"Selene's parents and I were best friends in college. I was in my third year for my teaching degree. Gene and Wendy were in their second year for forensic chemistry when we first met. Wendy was pregnant with Selene at the time. When Wendy had to be taken to the hospital, I watched Raven while she gave birth to Selene. A day later, Gene and Wendy asked me to be Selene's godfather and I accept. We didn't see each other much after we graduated from college. I taught at Ottawa High and Gene and Wendy worked with the forensic lab in town. Selene was a bright child. Loved to sing, act, and draw and always loved school."

"And then her parents deaths and her kidnapping ruined all that." Danny finished.

Mr. Lancer nodded. "I couldn't stay in Ottawa anymore. There were too many painful memories there. So, I moved back down here and got a job at Casper High. When I heard Selene was found alive, I returned to help Raven and visit Selene while she was in the hospital. After the funeral, I returned to Amity Park and I hadn't seen or heard from Raven or Selene since."

"That must've been hard." Sam said with sympathy.

Mr. Lancer nodded. "It was."

Danny mentally agreed. "_I can't imagine that happening to me_." he thought. "_Or anyone else_."

"But, how do you know about Selene if you never had time to see her or her parents?" Sam asked.

"Her parents and I only had time to see each other once a month at night. Her parents talked a lot about Raven and Selene's childhood and achievements at school. Raven's good at math and science. Selene was more of an artist then a math or science person. Her parents showed me her drawings she brings home from school. I've never seen talent like that before. I can't draw like Selene can to save my life."

"How are you my godfather?"

Everyone turned to see Selene standing in the waiting room. The burn on her neck was treated and covered with a white bandage. She stared at the others confused.

"How long were you standing there?" Danny asked.

"A few seconds." Selene answered.

She turned to Mr. Lancer. "How are you my godfather?" she asked again. "My godfather had black hair."

"Selene!"

Everyone in the waiting room jumped. Selene turned to see a man with black hair, hazel eyes, dressed in a red sweatshirt and brown pants standing near the door.

"Raven?" Selene said.

"Good God, Selene!"

Raven went to Selene and hugged her tightly. "The Fentons told me you were at the hospital."

"ACK, Raven...can't...breathe...my...ribcage."

"Oh, sorry." Raven let go of his sister.

Mr. Lancer, Danny and Sam stared at the Strong siblings confused. Then the front doors opened and Jack and Maddie came in.

"Danny, what happened? Are you alright? We heard there was an attack at the school." Maddie said as she went to her son and hugged him.

"I'm fine, Mom." Danny said. "Selene just got burned and Mr. Lancer got beaten up."

"David Lancer?" Raven said.

Mr. Lancer stared at Raven confused. "Raven Strong?" he asked as he stood up.

Raven nodded.

Mr. Lancer smiled. "You've changed."

Raven grinned. "Just dyed my hair." he said. "You've changed too."

"It's great to see you again, Raven."

The Fentons, Sam and Selene listened confused.

"Raven, you know Mr. Lancer?" Jack asked.

"Dave and our parents were best friends when they were in college." Raven explained. "He's Selene's godfather."

"He's not my godfather, Raven." Selene spoke up.

Everyone stared at her.

"Selene, why would you say that?" Raven asked. "He is your godfather."

Selene shook her head. "He's not."

She reached into her bag and pulled out her white sketchbook. She flipped through it until she found the page she was looking for.

"This is my godfather." She said as she showed everyone the sketchbook.

Everyone looked at the drawing in the sketchbook. It was a drawing of two men in their early/late 20s and one girl around ten standing beside two tombstones. One man had black hair and balding. The other had medium light colored hair and is holding the girl in his arms. The girl had rested her head on the man's shoulders with her eyes closed and the two men were talking. The man with black hair stroked to the girl's hair while she slept in the other man's arms. Everyone was amazed how the drawing looked. It looked more like a photograph then a drawing.

Raven took the sketchbook and looked at the drawing in surprise. "You remember this from five years ago?" he asked. Selene nodded. Mr. Lancer looked at the drawing. He too was surprised as Raven.

"Chamber of Secrets! This was after the funeral!" he breathed.

"See, you can't be my godfather."

"But I am, Selene." Mr. Lancer said as he handed the sketchbook back to Selene. "You hadn't seen me in five years. I changed just like you and Raven did. I was surprised as you were when I first saw you when you walked into the classroom on your first day here."

"It explains why you're nice to her and why you asked about her a lot." Danny said. "But it doesn't explain why she's having these flashbacks. Why are her memories from five years ago surfacing now?"

"Her memories are surfacing?" Raven repeated.

Selene flipped through her sketchbook again and showed it to her brother. Raven groaned and looked away when he saw the drawing. It was a picture of a girl strapped to a table in a lab with five tubes stuck into her arms. Standing beside the girl was a man dressed like a vampire. His hand was on the girl's forehead, grinning evilly. Beside the girl was a machine where the tubes in her arms were connected to.

"That's the bastard who did this to you?" Raven asked in disgust.

"He injected the weird liquid into me." Selene answered. "He wasn't the one who attacked me and Mr. Lancer."

"Who was it then?" Raven demanded.

"Raven." Mr. Lancer said, placing his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Calm down."

"I can't calm down, Dave!" Raven spat, swatting Mr. Lancer's hand off his shoulder like a bug. "She's been here for only a few days and she's already in danger! She's coming home right now!"

"Raven!" Selene protested. "My friends are here! I can't leave yet!"

"I don't...wait what?" Raven said. Staring at his sister like she's a stranger.

"My friends are here." Selene repeated. "Tucker Foley, Sam Manson and Danny Fenton, they were the first people to talk to me without asking about my kidnapping or our parents murder. They're real friends."

Danny and Sam blushed.

"Speaking of which, where is Tucker?" Selene asked looking around.

"He's waiting outside." Sam said. "He's scared of hospitals."

Selene raised an eyebrow. "What's so scary about a hospital?"

"Don't know." Danny answered. "He never liked hospitals."

"OK, then Selene." Raven cut in. "If you don't want to come home. Then I'll stay here with the Fentons."

Selene stared at her brother in shock and disbelief. "Raven! You got to be kidding me! You can't stay here! You have college!"

"I'm not leaving you alone so that bastard that harmed you can finish the job!"

"Hey, she's perfectly safe with us!" Jack snapped, offended by what Raven said.

"But you hunt ghosts!" Raven shouted. "How can you protect my sister from someone who murdered our parents and injected some odd liquid into her!"

"Raven, people are staring!" Selene hissed.

Raven looked around and saw most of the waiting room was staring at them.

"Let's go somewhere private."

"Selene's right, we can't talk about this here." Maddie said "Let's go to our house and talk."

Everyone agreed and left, leaving the most of the waiting room staring them in shock.

"Finally!" Tucker said when he saw his friends, Mr. Lancer, Raven and the Fentons exit the hospital.

"What took you so long? It's getting cold out here!"

"You could've come inside." Selene said as she, Danny and Sam watched Tucker shiver as a cold breeze blew in.

"I hate hospitals." he complained.

"What's so bad about a hospital?"

"I just hate them ok!"

Selene held up a hand and mouthed "Ok."

"What took you so long anyway?"

"Raven came in and tried to take Selene back to Ottawa." Danny explained. "He thinks Vlad is the one who attacked Mr. Lancer and tried to kidnap her."

"But Vlad was no where near the school." Tucker said. "And who's Raven? Plus how did you know she was in danger in the first place?"

"Raven is Selene's brother and guardian." Sam answered.

Danny thought for a minute. He couldn't figure out how he knew Selene was in danger. He just knew.

"I...I don't know." he answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I felt a sharp pain in my neck, like it was..."

"Burning?"

Everyone turned to Selene.

"Did this pain appear here?" she asked, pointing at the bandage on her neck.

"Yes...it did." Danny answered. "Then I saw you on the floor in the hall."

"You think it's a new power?" Sam asked.

Selene blinked. "New power?"

Sam bit her lip. "Oops."

"Come on." Danny said. "Let's go to my house, we have a lot of explaining to do."

Tucker, Sam and Selene nodded in agreement and the four teens ran to the Fenton R.V. which was parked near the hospital down the street.

"You've failed me, Floyd!" Blaine roared, throwing a cup of blood he was drinking from to the floor creating a loud crash.

"I tried, Master!" Floyd protested. "The halfa, he's strong. Not as strong as Selena, but he's strong."

"You let a half-breed, who's not as powerful as Selena and I, beat you?! You disgust me! But I'll give you one chance. If you fail, I'll kill you and your siblings myself."

Floyd cringed. "You wouldn't!" he snarled.

"I would, now go. Oh and Floyd." Blaine said. "Bring those Selena cares about to me alive. I want her side to join us for the ceremony."

Floyd nodded and disappeared in a puff of gray smoke. Blaine smiled as he looked down at the cup and puddle of blood on the floor.

"Soon, you'll be mine, Selena Song." Blaine said. "Soon."

**Oh goodness! Danny might have a new power and Selene might be taken out of the exchange program early. Can Danny convince Raven to let her stay in the program for the rest of the year? Can he protect her from the man in gray? Find out in the next Chapter of Bride to Be.**


	10. Late Night Talk

**Thanks Esme Kali Phantom for the review.**

**Hi I'm back. Here's Chapter 10. Danny Phantom is not mine. Selene and Raven are the only characters that are mine. Enjoy Chapter 10. **

Chapter #10 Late Night Talk

The incident at Casper High had somehow reached the 7:00pm news. Now the Fentons had to spend about an hour outside talking to reporters outside their house. (No names were mentioned.) While inside Danny, Mr. Lancer and Selene told Raven what happened at Casper High. He didn't believe the part of Danny saving Selene and he and his friends and family can protect her until he told him he was half-ghost and transformed into his ghost self.

"So you're a...what was it again?" Raven asked still shocked after seeing Danny transform into Danny Phantom.

"A halfa." Danny said. "It's what we call those who are half-ghost, half-human and I believe Selene is one too."

Raven glared at his sister. "You told don't you?" he asked crossly.

"She didn't tell us." Danny said.

"You believe Selene's a...half-ghost like yourself?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny nodded. "The stuff that was injected into her was ectoplasm. My guess V...my archenemy was trying to create a halfa like himself and he picked Selene. Unfortunately this Blaine person got to her first."

Danny didn't say his archenemy's name because he didn't want to have to explain who he is and feed Raven's urge to take Selene home with him.

"But why Selene?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, what does she have that no one else does?" Sam said.

"I don't know." Danny said.

Then he remembered the ghost girl he met a few days ago. How she looked familiar. Could it be Selene? He thought.

"Um...Selene, what do you look like in your ghost form?"

Selene blinked and looked up at her brother who sighed. They know about Selene's secret. He thought. There's no point in hiding it anymore.

"Go ahead, Selene." he said. "Show them."

Selene nodded and closed her eyes. Two light blue ribbons of light appeared in thin air. One at her feet. The other at her head and started to weave themselves around Selene. Bathing her in light blue light. A second later the light faded away. Revealing a girl with long wavy ultramarine blue hair with light blue highlights and two locks colored navy blue and green, pale blue skin, dressed in a white outfit with black trim. A white cape with black lining, black tights and white boots. She had no glasses and wore white eyeliner. The only things that remained the same were the black choker with a white opal wrapped around her neck and the white bandage covering the burn the appeared earlier in the day.

Selene opened her eyes. Which were black with light blue irises and slits for pupils. Everyone but Raven stared at her in surprise and shock.

"Holy Heck!" Tucker breathed dropping his PTA he was holding.

Selene smiled a little, afraid to show her fangs. Danny was breathless. He couldn't believe it. Selene Strong was Selena Song. The ghost girl who healed him and the girl the men in his dreams were talking about.

Mr. Lancer was more surprised and shocked then the rest. He never imagined his goddaughter would possess abnormal abilities and he never imagined anyone would use her for some crazy experiment.

"She's still Selene Strong, Dave." Raven said, noticing Mr. Lancer's expression. "Only she has unique abilities."

Mr. Lancer swallowed. "So." he said, trying to find the right words. "This is what you meant by Selene is different from her peers."

Raven nodded. "Yes."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"When I couldn't get any answers from you, your friends or Jazz, I called Raven." Mr. Lancer answered. "He told me Selene is different which is the reason why she didn't talk much. Now I know what he meant by she's different."

Then there were footsteps outside.

"We better change back." Danny said to Selene.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"I doubt my parents would understand." he answered as he changed back to Danny Fenton.

"I agree." Selene said.

After she transformed back to Selene Strong. Jack, Maddie and Jazz walked into the living room.

"Well, glad that's over." Jack said, rubbing his eyes. "What did we miss?"

"Not much." Sam said.

"Yeah, not much." Raven agreed.

He wasn't sure how well the Fentons will take it if he told them about Selene. So he said nothing about it. He turned to Danny.

"Danny, I want to have a word with you in private."

"Sure." Danny said. "This way."

He led Raven to the kitchen, away from the others. While the others told the Fentons what happened at Casper High, leaving out the fact Danny and Selene have ghost powers.

"So, you can really protect Selene?" Raven asked.

Danny frowned, remembering what happened at the school.

"Not on my own." he replied. "But with the help of my friends and family I can. You don't have to worry about her. She's in good hands."

Raven stared at him for a few minutes before saying.

"I'm sure about you and your friends, Daniel. But I'm not sure about your family. They're nice and all but how would they react if they find out about Selene?"

"Jazz will understand." Danny answered. "She knows about me. You let her and I handle our parents."

Raven smiled a little. "Thanks, she's deserves better then this. She has great talents not just her powers and I've never seen her this happy about having friends ever since what happened five years ago. I'll let her stay here for the rest of the year on one condition: You protect her from that Blaine bastard. She's the only sister I got. I can't afford to lose her."

Danny smiled reassuring. "Don't worry. Like I said; she's in good hands. We'll make sure no one; ghost or no ghost, touches her."

Raven smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

Around 10:00pm, Mr. Lancer went home and Raven went back to the hotel he was staying at for the day. He didn't want to leave his sister alone after what happened. But Danny gave him his word that he, his friends and his family can protect her. So he decided to give them a chance. Selene is happy and he didn't what to ruin it. The Fentons turned on the ghost shield outside so no ghost would sneak into the house while they were sleeping before going to bed.

That night, Danny couldn't sleep. He had the dream again. This time it showed Blaine holding Selene in his arms. She was in her ghost form and she was crying. She wanted to escape but Blaine wouldn't let her. Tied to the poles of the room were his friends, his family, Mr. Lancer and Raven. Danny was chained with iron chains that hurt him like they were made of fire. Danny woke up in cold sweat. He laid in bed for about two hours before he got up and went to Selene's room to see if she's OK. Ignoring his ghost sense. He opened the door and quietly walked towards the bed. He lifted the covers and found Selene wasn't there.

Danny was about to panic when out of the corner if his eye, he noticed light bleeding out from under the bed. He kneel down and lifted the blankets to find Selene lying on her stomach with her sketchbook in one hand and a flashlight in the other. She turned when she noticed someone was staring at her.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I came to see if you're alright." Danny answered. "What are you doing under the bed?"

"I can't sleep anymore." Selene answered. "They come at night when I'm asleep. I can't go through that again."

Danny stared at her confused. "What comes at night?"

"The flashbacks." Selene said, handing Danny her sketchbook. "This sketchbook holds every flashback I've had. Starting with the first, which was a few weeks ago."

Danny took the sketchbook and flipped through it. Carefully looking at every drawing as he did. He groaned when he came across the last drawing. Which was the flashback Selene had a few days ago. He knew who that person standing beside Selene was. He couldn't believe his archenemy would do this to her. He closed the sketchbook.

"What's wrong?" Selene asked as she reached for her sketchbook.

Danny took a few deep breaths before saying. "I know who injected the ectoplasm into you."

Selene stared at Danny confused. "You do?"

Danny nodded.

He closed his eyes, trying to moisten them. His chest tightened and his throat became as dry as his eyes. He was having trouble controlling his emotions. Selene noticed and crawled out from under the bed.

"Dan, no one knew what happened. Heck, I didn't know what happened." she said. "But I'm more then part-ghost."

Danny opened his eyes. He knew what Selene was talking about but he didn't want to worry her by telling her about his dreams.

"What's that?" he lied.

"I'm part-vampire." Selene said nervously.

Danny pretended to be surprised.

"I don't have the weaknesses ghosts and vampires have, I just can't stay out in the sun too long and."

Selene stopped. She wasn't sure if she should tell Danny about her curse.

"And what?"

Selene shook her head. She couldn't say it.

"Come on, Selene you can tell me." Danny said.

Selene blinked. "Promise you won't freak out?"

"I won't freak out, Selene."

Selene took a deep breathe before saying. "I have a curse."

Danny stared at her confused. "What kind of curse?"

"If I taste blood, I'll have the taste for it forever."

Danny eyes widen.

"It's the reason why I can't touch blood. Even if it's my own."

Danny looked at Selene blankly.

"I doubt it works with your blood, Selene."

Selene nodded in agreement. "I know but I can't take that risk."

Danny wrapped his arms around Selene and drew her closer to him.

"I'll help as much as I can." he said into her ear.

Selene smiled a little and returned the embraced. "Thanks, Daniel."

When the two teens broke the embrace. Danny helped Selene off the floor.

"See you tomorrow, Selene." Danny said as he went to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Danny." Selene said as she placed her sketchbook and flashlight on her night stand.

Danny left Selene's room and went back to bed. Before he went to sleep, he stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

_"She's so wonderful." _he thought. "_I hope I can stop this Blaine person. Raven's right, she deserves better then this."_

Then he closed his eyes and thought no more.

**Well, Selene stays for the rest of the year. But can Danny, his friends and family protect her? Find out in the next chapters of Bride to Be. **


	11. The New Flashback

**Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. I was busy editing this chapter. It was a hard chapter to edit. Anyway here's Chapter 11. Danny Phantom is not mine. Enjoy.**

Chapter #11  The New Flashback

Selene didn't go to sleep after Danny left. Instead she laid in bed, staring at the eerie green glow radiating from the ghost shield surrounding the house outside. For some reason she had a feeling that the shield was not enough to protect her or anyone else in the house from the man in gray that attacked her English teacher and tried to kidnap her because what ever that man in gray was, he wasn't a ghost or human. He wasn't even a halfa. He was something else. The question is who and what this man in gray is.

For the rest of the night, Selene looked at her drawings in her sketchbook until she fell asleep around 3:00am. She slept until her alarm clock woke her up. The school day went by slowly. Selene didn't talk to anyone, not even her friends or Mr. Lancer. At the end of the day. Selene walked outside and sat at a picnic table under the shade of a tree. She wanted time alone. Time to think.

"_What was I thinking?_" Selene thought. "_Wanting to meet my godfather? Now my English and Biology teacher is claiming he's my godfather. Was he smoking or something?_"

"Hey, Selene!"

Selene's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Danny running towards her.

"Hey, Selene, what up?" he said.

Selene frowned. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Hey, Dan." Selene grumbled.

Danny's smile turned into concern.

"Selene, are you alright?" Selene gritted her teeth.

She didn't want to talk to anyone and she was having trouble keeping her temper under control so she said nothing.

"Miss Strong, there you are."

Danny and Selene turned to see Mr. Lancer walking towards them. Selene's anger boiled on. She didn't want to see Mr. Lancer right now.

"What do you want, Mr. Lancer?" Selene asked coldly.

Mr. Lancer blinked.

"Selena, outside of the school you can call me Dave." Mr. Lancer said, ignoring Selene's cold look. "I'm your godfather, remember?"

"You're not my godfather!" Selene snapped.

Mr. Lancer and Danny stared at Selene completely shocked at what Selene said.

"Selene, why not?" Mr. Lancer asked. "Why would you say that?"

Selene's lips pulled into a tight line. "Because you can't be!"

With that Selene left. Danny went after her, leaving Mr. Lancer standing near the picnic table, watching the two teens in confusion.

"Selene, Selene! Wait up!"

Selene stopped walking and turned around, waiting for Danny to catch up. Danny stopped when he saw Selene's face stained with tears and her ruined make up. Her eyes were red and filled with confusion and regret.

"Selene, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

Selene stared at Danny for a few minutes before saying.

"Ever since I was five I wanted to meet my godfather. Now, I'm not sure. So many changes have happened. Some good, some horrible, some I don't want."

Danny closed his eyes and bowed his head. He understood what Selene was telling him. He remembered back when he first discovered his powers after the accident in his parents lab. He was scared out of his wits, afraid he's been killed and will never be able to be a normal teenager again until he accidentally went intangible and fell through the floor of his bedroom and landed in the kitchen. Changing back to human in the process.

"_She hates not being in control as much as I do_." Danny thought as he raised his head and opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw a familiar being hovering behind Selene.

"Selene run!" Danny shouted as he transformed into Danny Phantom.

"What?" Selene turned around and gasped.

Hovering in front of her was the being from her flashback. Black hair, red eyes, pale green skin, dressed in a white vampire outfit. He grinned at her. Revealing two sharp fangs.

"Well, well Selena Strong." he said. "An honor to see you again. It's been what? Five years since the last time we met?"

Danny felt hot anger boiling in his blood. How dare he talk to her that way? He thought. After what he did?

"What do you want, Plasmius?" Danny asked coldly as he hovered in front of Selene, blocking her from his archenemy's view.

"Nothing much from you, Daniel." Vlad said, slyly. "But I'm glad to see Selena is not Blaine's bride yet."

Danny's anger increased a bit. He was tired of not knowing what was going on.

"What are you talking about? Who's Blaine and why does he want Selene?"

Then it happened again.

_The sun just set over the horizon. Ten year old Selena Strong sat in the corner of her cell. Her arms covered in injection holes. It has been a day since she wa__s taken from her home and three hours since the man dressed like a vampire injected that weird liquid into her. She just sat there, legs pulled up to her chin and her right arm wrapped around them. With her left hand she rubbed her sore neck. Where she got bitten. The weird thing is: she didn't know how she got the bite in the first place. She had it since she woke up strapped to the table in the lab. Her parents never let their children have pets. But it felt like a dog bite or something, and she felt strange. Almost stronger and her senses were sharper then normal._

_"How did I get this?" Sele__ne thought as she rubbed her neck. _

_She didn't think the man who injected the liquid into her was the one who bit her. Because for some reason, she could tell it wasn't him, but someone else. The question is who. A few minutes later, she stopped rubbing her neck and buried her face in her knees. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her brother again. _

_"Hello, child." a cold voice said. _

_Selene looked up and saw a man dressed in a black cloak standing in front of her looking down at her. His face was hidden under the hood of his cloak so she couldn't tell who it was. But for some reason. She knew this person wasn't good news. Then Selene started to feel light-headed and weak. She leaned against the wall behind her. Trying to stay awake but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and fell asleep._

_Selene woke up when she heard a loud crashing noise. She sat up and saw the man in black fighting the vampire in white. The vampire fired red beams at the man in black, who dodged them with ease. Selene tried to stand but her legs felt numb and she lost her balance. She placed her hand on the wall to stop herself from falling. Then Selene noticed something. The wall of the room she was in was curved not flat and she felt something go inward as her hand made contact with the wall. Then she felt a shock tore through her body. She screamed before everything went black._

Selene screamed as she transformed and disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. Danny turned to see Selene transform and disappear, leaving blue smoke where she was standing.

"Selene!" he shouted.

But it was too late. She was gone.

**Strange.Is that the real reason why Selene is denying the fact that Mr. Lancer is her godfather? And what does Vlad want with her? Find out in the next few chapters of Bride to Be.**


	12. New Drawings and Explanations

**Hi I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I was editing some of my previous chapters and this one. Danny Phantom and Bridge to Terabithia are not mine. Anyway here's Chapter 12. **

Chapter #12 New Drawings and Explanations

Danny watched the blue smoke disappear before he turned to Vlad. His anger boiling in his blood and his eyes glowing brighter then before.

"What did you do!" he demanded.

"I didn't do anything, child." Vlad said innocently. "Yet."

Danny's anger boiled on.

"This isn't over, Plasmius!" Danny spat as he disappeared in a puff of white smoke. He was able to teleport from one place to another since the summer. Vlad watched Danny leave with amusement in his eyes.

"He's getting better."

Danny appeared in a puff of white smoke in the alley beside his house. He turned intangible and flew into the lab, which was empty.

"Good, no one around." Danny said with relief as he landed.

He grabbed an empty Fenton Thermos and a Spectre Deflector from the table and flew out of the lab.

Danny flew around town. After a few hours of searching for his friend. The sun started to set.

"_Oh, where is she? She can't have gone far_." Danny thought as he flew past the Nasty Burger the third time.

Then something happened. Danny saw an image of Selene in her vampire ghost form sitting near a tree in a meadow. Then Danny realized he was falling. He quickly regained his balance and flew off.

_"What the heck was that? What's happening? And why am I seeing Selene in a meadow. There's no..." _His thoughts fell silent. "_The park. She must be there." _He thought as he flew towards the park.

As he flew over the park, his ghost sense went off.

"_Selene." _he thought as he flew towards the park.

As he got closer to the ground, he noticed a shadow of a person behind a tree near the pond. Danny landed and walked towards the tree. When he got there, he found Selene, like in his vision, in her vampire ghost form. Her knees were pulled up to her chin, her arms wrapped around them and her face was hidden behind her hair.

"Hey, there."

"Leave me alone." Selene choked.

"Selene, it's me, Danny."

Selene slowly looked up at Danny. Danny couldn't see Selene's face very well because of her long hair but he could tell she was crying.

"Selene, what happened?"

Selene rested her head against the tree before saying.

" Another flashback."

She reached down and pushed her sketchbook towards Danny's feet which laid open beside her feet. Danny bended down and pick up the sketchbook. He looked in and noticed two new drawings in it. The first one was a girl around ten with wavy hair that went pass her shoulder blades and dressed in a light colored nightgown. She was sitting in the corner of what looked like a jail cell with a glass door and steel walls. The girl looked like she was scared and upset. The second drawing was of two men fighting in a lab. Near the corner of the lab was the girl from the first drawing. She was inside a strange dome like device and she was being electrocuted.

Danny groaned, closed the sketchbook and looked away. He closed his eyes as his chest felt tighter then normal. Almost as if it was crushing his lungs as he tried to breathe.

"_So, that's what happened._" Danny thought, trying to control his emotions.

He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes and turned to Selene. She hugged her legs tighter as he looked down at her. Danny kneeled down beside her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Selene slowly leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Selene." Danny said calmly as he stroked Selene's long silky blue locks. "I'm here."

Selene smiled a little as she closed her eyes.

"Danny! Selene!"

Selene eyes shot open. Danny turned to see Mr. Lancer running towards him and Selene.

"It's ok." Danny said. "It's Mr. Lancer."

Selene frowned.

"How nice." she whispered coldly. Her voice was hoarse so she couldn't talk well.

"What happened, Daniel?" Mr. Lancer panted when he reached them. "I saw you flying over the school twice and I thought something was wrong."

"Selene had another flashback." Danny explained as he handed the sketchbook to Mr. Lancer.

He took it and looked at the drawings. He almost dropped the book in shock.

"Bridge to Terabithia!" he breathed.

Danny nodded in agreement.

"I know, my archenemy appeared saying he was glad that Selene hadn't become Blaine's bride yet and that was when Selene screamed and disappeared. I went back home to get some weapons from my parents lab and went looking for Selene. And."

Danny stopped. He wasn't sure if he should tell Mr. Lancer how he figured out how he found Selene. He didn't know what happened while he was flying over the Nasty Burger. Was it a new power?

"And what?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny blinked, and then remembered what he was talking about.

"Then I found Selene here."

Mr. Lancer kneeled down beside Danny.

"Is she alright?" he asked as he ran a hand through Selene's hair.

"She's fine." Danny answered. "She's just tired."

Then Mr. Lancer became serious.

"Who's your archenemy?" he asked.

Danny blinked. "My archenemy?"

Mr. Lancer nodded.

"Yes and what does he want with my goddaughter?"

Danny looked at Selene, who laid motionless in his arms. He sighed and said. "My archenemy is Vlad Plasmius. He's a half-ghost like me and Selene. He's the reason Selene has ghost powers. I don't know what he really wants. But knowing him, it's not good."

Mr. Lancer started to get worried. "Is he still here?"

"I'm not sure." Danny answered as he looked around and saw no one in sight."But I'm sure he going to stick around for a while until he gets what he's looking for."

Selene opened her eyes and looked up at Danny.

"I now know." she said, her voice hoarse.

Mr. Lancer and Danny looked down at her. "Selene?"

"I now know how I became this way. How I got the wounds on both my arms and my neck but why am I remembering this now?" Then dark gray clouds started to cover the sky and there was thunder in the distance.

"I think we should talk about this at my house." Danny said.

Selene didn't say anything. Mr. Lancer nodded in agreement. Danny turned to Selene. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." Selene replied.

She slowly got to her feet. Holding on to Danny's shoulders for support. But when she let go of Danny she lost her balance. Danny quickly caught her before she fell towards the ground.

"Whoa, maybe I should carry you." Danny said.

Selene nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

As the three walked away from the tree, it started to rain and a figure materialized out of thin air beside the tree where Selene was. He watched the halfa, the vampire halfa and the English teacher walk towards the park gate.

"Their love for each other is strong." The figure said as he pulled the hood of his gray cloak out of his eyes.

He watched the trio leave the park with question in his eyes.

"_I_ _wonder if he's the half-human the prophecy talked about_." Floyd thought.

Floyd had heard of the prophecy long before he became a vampire. But after he became a vampire, his memory and his powers had faded a little. Now after what he saw the past few days. He's been questioning his loyalty to his master and what the prophecy really meant.

"_If Danny Phantom is the half-human the prophecy talked about. Then that means only he can free her. But how?" _

**Good Question, how can Danny free Selene from Blaine? And what is the prophecy about? Find out in the next few chapters of Bride to Be. **


	13. Confessions and Ghostly Reunion

**Thanks Esme Kali Phantom for the review.**

**Hi everyone I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I've been editing more chapters including some of the ones I posted. Danny Phantom is still not mine. Anyway here's Chapter 13.**

Chapter #13 Confessions and Ghostly Reunion

The rain poured on as Danny, his friend and English teacher were walking towards Fentonworks. Since Selene was not able to walk Danny had to carry her all the way to his house. Mr. Lancer stared at his student and his goddaughter for a few minutes as they walked towards the Fentonworks building. When they arrived at Danny's house. Danny told Mr. Lancer to wait in the living room while he carries Selene up to her room.

He transformed when he entered Selene's room. He carried her to her bed and carefully laid her down. When he withdrew his hands, a blue glow surrounded Selene. Danny covered his eyes against the bright light. When the glowing stopped, Danny uncovered his eyes to find Selene in her human form laying on the bed. Danny stared at Selene's sleeping form for a few minutes before he quietly walked towards the door and closed it behind him.

"How is she doing?" Mr. Lancer asked as Danny walked downstairs.

"She's out cold." Danny answered.

"Figuratively." he added when he noticed Mr. Lancer's worried look.

Mr. Lancer calmed down a bit. "Where are your parents and sister?"

"Jazz is at the library and my parents are out of town. They'll be back soon."

Mr. Lancer looked at Selene's sketchbook for a few minutes before he placed it on the couch beside him.

"Daniel, how long have you known about Selena's flashbacks?" he asked.

Danny bit his lip. He knew Selene wouldn't want him to tell anyone what she told him. But he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Selene needs help and he knew he can't stop Blaine on his own.

"I've known about Selene's flashbacks since the night she arrived here." Danny explained. "Last night, I couldn't sleep well. So I went to see if Selene was ok. I found her under her bed."

"What was she doing there?"

"She was looking at her sketchbook." Danny answered. "She told me she couldn't sleep anymore because her flashbacks come to her when she's asleep and she didn't want to go through what she's been through when she had the last flashback."

"When was that?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"A few days ago. I was in bed when I heard her crying. My Dad, sister and I found my Mom and Selene in the bathroom. Selene was crying and Mom told us she had a flashback. Now I'm wondering why her memories are surfacing now."

"Some memories often resurface as time passes." Mr. Lancer explained. "A few days before Selene arrived. I started to have flashbacks of when Selene was in the hospital and at her parents funeral. When I saw Selene for the first time in five years. I had another flashback. It was different then the ones I had before. It was when Selene's parents asked me to be her godfather. Since then I hadn't been having any flashbacks. "

Danny nodded in agreement as he remembered what happened when Selene first came into the classroom.

"Selene said she's been having flashbacks since the last week of summer." Danny said.

Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow as he remembered something.

"How did you and your friends know she was in danger and this Blaine person?"

Danny bit his lip again. He couldn't keep it a secret anymore. He sighed in defeat.

"A day before Selene came here. I've been having these weird dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"In the first dream, I was chained to a pole in a partly dark room. Then the chains disappeared and I fell to the floor. Then I heard this voice saying 'Soon she'll be mine.' Then I..."

Danny stopped as his chest tightened and he started to get nervous.

"I felt...something bite me on the neck and I felt...warm and light-headed. I saw a mirror on the floor. I looked in it and...I saw... I was turning into a monster."

Danny's chest became tighter as he said that. Mr. Lancer listened carefully.

"What happened after that?" he asked.

"I woke up." Danny answered. "The second dream wasn't as bad as the first but it still bothers me. I was chained to the pole in the same room again only there were two men standing near the door. One was the man that attacked you and Selene. The other was Blaine. They were talking...about Selene. About making her Blaine's bride and I couldn't do anything."

Then Danny gasped and a blue mist escaped his lips.

Mr. Lancer watched in confusion. "What was that?"

"It's my Ghost Sense." Danny explained. "It means a ghost is nearby."

"How right you are, dipstick." a familiar voice said.

Mr. Lancer and Danny looked up to see two ghosts hovering a few feet in the air, near the stairs.

One ghost was a man in his late 20s-early 30s dressed in dark gray trousers, a light gray shirt with a dark purple coat and scarf. He had green eyes hidden behind small oval glasses and black messy hair. He looked like a writer from the 1800s.

The other was a girl in her late teens early 20s with blue hair tied back in a high ponytail and green eyes with black curls underneath. She wore black leather pants with knee high gray boots and a silver belt strapped around her hips. Her black midriff showing top had one short sleeve on her left shoulder. Her right arm was covered with a black elbow length glove with a black bracelet on her left wrist and a black choker wrapped around her neck. Strapped to her back was a pink-purplish guitar with blue flames. She looked like a pop/rock star from the 80s.

Danny glared at the two ghosts. His eyes glowed green with anger. "You!" he snarled as he transformed into Danny Phantom.

"What do you two what?"

Mr. Lancer stared at Danny then at the two ghosts confused then remembered something.

"One I remember." He said as he recalled the last time he saw the ghost singer. "But who's the other ghost?"

"He's the Ghost Writer." Danny explained, not taking his eyes off the ghosts. "He trapped me in his Christmas poem last year because I accidentally fried his first one."

"That poem was my best work!" The Ghost Writer said with anger. "But the second one was good too." he grinned as he said that.

"And Ember placed a love spell on me so she could take over the world with her music and tried to kidnap every adult in town so she could power her partner Youngblood's ship."

"And I would've gotten away with it if you and you little friends haven't interfered." Ember said with an angry tone. Then she smiled. "And it's good you still remember me. I gave up taking over the world months ago."

Danny stared at her suspiciously. "Why are you two here then?"

"Don't worry child, we're not here for you." The Ghost Writer said. "We're here to help you. We heard what's going on."

Danny started to get confused. The only time when his enemies helped him was when Pariah Dark tried to take over the Ghost Zone and the Human World. Was there another danger greater then the king of all ghosts?

"Help me, with what?" Danny asked.

"We know she's here." Ember said. "The girl who's staying here."

Danny's eyes grew wide. He knew what Ember was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" a voice said.

Everyone looked towards the balcony to see Selene Strong Standing near the stairs.

"Selene!" Danny said in surprise.

"Selena Strong?" Ember asked, completely surprised.

Selene nodded.

"Yes." she answered confused. "Who are you?"

Ember felt insulted. "You don't remember?"

"It's been five years, Ember." The Ghost Writer said as he landed on the balcony beside Selene. Selene backed away a little.

Mr. Lancer stood up, anger in his eyes.

Danny noticed and said. "Mr. Lancer, wait."

He grabbed the sketchbook and flipped through it until he found the drawing he was looking for.

"Danny, what...?" Mr. Lancer started.

"I just remembered something." Danny replied.

He returned his attention to the drawing he was looking for. It was a drawing of a lab with the activated ghost portal. His archenemy was laying on the floor unconscious. Near the ghost portal was Ember, the Ghostwriter and a girl around ten dressed in a nightgown with wavy hair. Ember was firing fist shaped sound waves at a man in a black cloak. Sending him flying backwards. The Ghostwriter was holding the girl in his arms, protecting her from danger. Danny stared at the drawing for a few minutes before he looked up at the ghosts, completely shocked.

"You two saved Selene?" he asked.

Ember nodded. "We sure did." she said

"Then why are you here?" Selene asked confused. "What's going on?"

"You don't know what happened, do you?" The Ghostwriter asked with sympathy.

Selene shook her head.

"Only the part of how I became part-vampire, part-ghost and part-human." she said. "But not the rest."

"And I'm sure if you two can help us with this, I'd like that." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've never fought Blaine. But from where I heard he sounds like he's very powerful."

"He is." Ember said. "And I'll bet he's gotten more powerful over the years."

"How do you know this?" Selene asked.

Ember's lips tighten into a thin line. As if she remembered something horrible from her past. The Ghostwriter noticed.

"Ember, are you..."

"I'm fine." Ember snapped. Trying to control her emotions.

"I can talk about it."

"I'm sorry if I..." Selene started to say before the Ghostwriter mouthed don't. Ember landed on the living room floor.

The Ghostwriter turned into a white mist, floated down from the balcony and materialized beside Ember. Selene walked downstairs and stood near the bottom of the stairs. Keeping her distance from the two ghosts. Danny went towards Selene, transformed and stood beside her. Ember took a deep breath before say.

"It all started in September of 1987..."

**Sorry you all have to wait again, but some of the chapters in this story are not easy to edit. Find out about Ember's story in the next chapter of Bride to Be.**


	14. What Happened

**Hi I'm back again. I still don't own Danny Phantom and I don't own Order of the Phoenix. Anyway here's Chapter 14. Enjoy!**

Chapter #14 What Happened 

"I was heading back to my apartment in New York after a gig when I ran into Blaine. We've been dating for a while. I hadn't heard from him for two weeks before that night. He never talked about himself much, except he works at a hospital in Manhattan. That night I found out why. He said he wanted to start a family someday. I told him I wanted to start a family too, after I get my music career started. Then he did something I didn't expect. He tried to bite my neck. It was then I realized what he was. A monster." she said that with hatred in her voice.

"So, I kicked him where it hurts and ran off. For three months, I never saw or heard from him again and I was having trouble getting gigs. I needed money badly. So I got a job as a waitress at a bar near my apartment and wrote songs during my spare time.

Blaine was the reason why I wrote 'Remember'. It was late December when I got a break. I was discovered when I proformed my new song 'Remember' at the bar I was working at. I had it all. A band, a career, a great life. 'Remember' became a great hit. All of that change in December of 1990. I did my last concert here in Amity Park. My band and I were heading back to New York when the plane's engine caught fire and the plane crashed. The plane blew up, my band was destroyed. Along with me and my dreams."

"That's horrible." Selene said with sympathy.

"If that's what happened back then." Danny said. "Then why do you want to take over the world?"

"I didn't have a good childhood." Ember answered. "My mom died from cancer when I was 12. My dad turned to drinking after my mom's death. He's a horrible drunk. My little sister Tracy and I lived in fear. I worked at a restaurant to make ends meet. School was a nightmare for the both of us. Harsh teachers and classmates only added more problems. When I turned 17 I took my sister and left for New York. We lived in a small apartment in Brooklyn. Tracy went to college when she turned 18 and we hadn't seen each other since. I was alone. Not many people who offered me gigs respected me much. Because to them I was nothing but a dumb teenager." Ember said that with venom in her voice. "I wanted to show them all."

Selene flinched. Danny placed his hand on her shoulder and mouthed 'it's ok'. He returned his attention to Ember.

"So, how did you and Selene meet?"

"We met Selene five years ago in the Ghost Zone." The Ghost Writer said.

"Ember and I were talking when a strange whirlpool appeared and she appeared. I never had seen a child like her so scared and confused. She went back into the whirlpool when she saw us."

"We followed her through the whirlpool and we found ourselves in a weird lab and saw two men fighting. One I recognized on the spot. My former boyfriend Blaine. After he knocked the other man out, he noticed me and said it was great to see me again."

Ember clutched her fists, her voice filled with venom and hatred for Blaine.

"I knew it was a lie. When I saw Selene laying on the floor. I noticed two bite marks on her neck and I realized what happened. Blaine wanted a family so badly he'll do anything to get what he wanted."

Danny flinched. Mr. Lancer clutched his fists in anger.

_"That bastard._" he thought, closing his eyes.

Danny noticed. "Mr. Lancer?"

Mr. Lancer opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"Are you ok?" Danny asked.

Mr. Lancer shook his head. "No Daniel, I'm not ok." he answered as he rubbed his eyes. "I just...can't imagine that a monster killed my best friends and tried to turn Selene into a monster like him."

"Speaking of Selene, where did she go?" Ember asked.

"What?" Danny turned to find Selene was gone. "Selene?"

Everyone started to get worried. Danny transformed and hovered a foot in the air.

"You all stay here. I bet I know where Selene is."

Danny turned intangible and went through the floor. He remembered telling Selene about the Ghost Portal last night. When he reached the lab, he found Selene in her vampire ghost form. Pounding on the doors of the Ghost Portal.

"Why can't I go through these doors!" she cried in rage.

"The doors are ghost proof." Danny said.

Selene turned and saw Danny hovering a foot in the air in front of her.

"Open the portal!" she shouted. "I know only you or your family can open it!"

"Not until you tell me why you want to go into the Ghost Zone."

"I said." Selene snarled as her eyes glowed a brighter shade of blue and she raised her hands above her head. Blue energy formed and sparked like fireworks in her palms and fingertips.

"Open the portal!"

Danny gasped and jumped back a foot. Her singing in harmony voice sounded more like growl of a tiger. She fired blue energy at Danny. He dodged them with ease and fired a few blasts at Selene in defence. He gasped as he saw Selene absorbed his blasts. She grinned and raised her hands and fired Danny's blasts back at him. Danny dodged them all except one. It hit him in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall.

Danny groaned and looked up to see Selene walking towards him. Splitting herself into three separate Selene clones as she walked. Danny watched in horror.

_"Oh my God! She can split herself?" _he thought.

He yelped as two Selene clones grabbed his arms and followed the third Selene clone who led them to the Genetic Lock. Which opens and closes the Ghost Portal. Dragging Danny with them, Danny tried to break free but the Selene clones grip was too strong.

"Selene, please don't do this." Danny plead desperately.

The Selene clones looked down at him with regret and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Dan." The Selene clones said. "I have to see them again."

"But Selene you don't have to do this." Danny said. "Please don't do this."

The Selene clones shook their heads.

"Sorry, Danny."

When they reached the Genetic Lock. The third Selene pulled off Danny's white glove and placed his thumb on the scanner. The doors opened, revealing a green swirling whirlpool. Then suddenly, the three Selene clones placed Danny on the floor and fired blue ectoplasmic goo at his wrists and ankles. Pinning him to the floor. Then the Selene clones merged together leaving one Selene hovering a foot in the air, looking down at Danny.

"This is for your safety, Daniel." Selene said, her face and voice filled with regret. She dropped Danny's glove on the floor beside Danny and flew into the portal.

"SELENE!" Danny shouted as he struggled to break free from his binds.

"What's going on?"

Danny turned to see his English teacher, the Ghost Writer and Ember standing in the lab looking at him confused.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Ember asked.

"And where's Selene?" The Ghost Writer added.

"She forced me to open the portal. She wanted to see her parents again." Danny answered.

"You mean she's in the Ghost Zone?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny nodded.

He concentrated and a green glow surrounded him, breaking him free from his binds and hovered a foot in the air.

"Order of the Phoenix! We have to find her." Mr. Lancer exclaimed.

"And fast." Ember said "Her parents aren't there and Blaine's servant has connections in the Ghost Zone."

"How do you know this?" Danny asked as he picked up his glove and put it on.

"We seen him talking to some of the ghosts there." The Ghost Writer answered.

"Ok, we'll take the Spectre Speeder." Danny flew towards the Spectre Speeder and opened the door. He was about to get in when Mr. Lancer pushed him aside.

"Mr. Lancer what are you doing?" Danny asked in surprised.

"I'm coming with you." he answered as he climbed into the front seat of the Spectre Speeder.

"No, Mr. Lancer it's dangerous and you don't know how to use the equipment."

"You remember who signs your English papers, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer snarled. "And who's my goddaughter."

Danny sighed in defeat. "Ok. Let's go."

Danny, the Ghost Writer and Ember flew into the Spectre Speeder. Danny closed the door and started the engine. The Spectre Speeder hummed to life.

_"Oh Selene." _Danny thought as he steered the Spectre Speeder towards the portal. _"Please be ok."_

**Oh no, Will Danny and the others find Selene? And where are her parents if they're not in the Ghost Zone? Find out in the next few chapters of Bride to Be. **


	15. The Encounter and Break Down

**Hey there, me again with Chapter 15. I still don't own Danny Phantom and I don't own Sounder. I own the book though. Anyway on with Chapter 15.**

Chapter #15 The Encounter and Break Down

Selene flew aimlessly through the Ghost Zone. Carefully keeping her distance. She never had been in the Ghost Zone before. It was strange to her. The realm was green and swirling, reminding her of the portal itself. Doors, cliffs and houses that hover in mid air and ghosts of different shapes and sizes were all over the place.

"_Good grief." _Selene thought as she jumped as a small ghost flew pass her at a fast speed. "_No one told me how big this place is. I'll never find my parents before the Fentons get back." _

Selene flew around the ghost world for an hour before she groaned. "Come on, where are you?"

"Come on, where are you?" Danny mumbled as he steered the Spectre Speeder away from a ghost cat that landed in their path.

It's been an hour since Selene made Danny open the Ghost Portal and she entered the Ghost Zone. While he, two ghosts, and his English teacher were looking for her. Danny couldn't stop thinking about what's been happening. First he might have a new power and second he discovers Selene is about to became a vampire's bride if he's not careful. Since Blaine is a powerful vampire. Danny was not sure if he can protect Selene and he's not sure if his friends and family can help him because they're used to fighting ghosts not vampires.

Danny groaned in frustration.

"Where the heck is she!"

"You like her don't you?" Mr. Lancer asked concerned.

"I..." Danny started to say then stopped.

He didn't know what to say. He cares about Selene, but he's not sure if he cares about more then just a friend.

"I don't know." Danny finally said. "I care about her. But ever since I had the dreams and these visions of her..."

"Visions?" Ember interrupted.

Danny nodded.

"Yes, that's how I knew she was in danger at school yesterday and I knew where she was after Vlad showed up."

The Ghost Writer thought for a minute.

"How did you feel afterwards?" he asked.

Danny thought for a few minutes. Trying to remember the first few times he had the visions.

"The first time. I felt a burning sensation on my neck. where Selene got brand. The second time I felt like I was falling."

"You were flying when it happened weren't you?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny turned red with embarrassment. "Yes I was but the first time I was with my friends. We were talking when it happened."

"Talking about what?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"About Selene. About how no one has seen her at lunch or how she never talked to us or anyone else."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"I think it's possible you're an empath." The Ghost Writer said.

Danny stared at him. "A what?"

"An empath." The Ghost Writer repeated. "Someone who can sense someone else's emotions."

"That's probably it." Ember agreed. "It would explain why you felt the burning sensation on your neck and explain why Selene had those bandages on her neck. I thought she was covering those horrible bites marks."

"I didn't see any bite marks." Danny said.

To Mr. Lancer he said. "Did you see any bite marks on her neck."

Mr. Lancer thought for a minute. "No, I didn't notice any bite marks." he answered. "Just her necklace and that weird mark."

"Maybe you can find Selene using your empathic ability." The Ghost Writer suggested.

Danny stared at him like he was crazy.

"Your nuts right?" he asked. "Even if I'm an empath. I don't know how it works!"

"Try focusing on Selene." Mr. Lancer suggested.

Danny stared at his English teacher for a few minutes. Then nodded. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Selene. It was hard at first because he was so frustrated and desperate to find his friend.

He tried and tried for a few minutes, but still nothing. He was about to give up when he saw an image of Selene flying towards an area he's been to before. Then desperation and worry started to tug at his heart. He groaned and leaned against his seat. Trying to control his new ability and emotions.

"What it is?" Ember asked.

Danny groaned.

"I...know...where she's heading." he breathed, rubbing his right temple.

Then his eyes shot open as a horrible thought hit him.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Selene is heading towards Skulker's lair and she's never been here before or know about most of my enemies. If Skulker finds her..."

"Who's Skulker?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"He's known as the greatest bounty hunter in the Ghost Zone." The Ghost Writer answered. "He hunts things he thinks are unique."

"And he's been hunting me for months." Danny added. "And if he finds Selene..."

"Then we'll just have to get to her first." Ember said. Danny nodded and grabbed the steering wheel. "Let's go."

Selene kept flying around the Ghost Zone until she saw a strange looking castle like building. It was completed with turrents and towers and beside it was an island covered with tall trees and shrubs. Selene backed away a little. For some reason it made Selene feel uncomfortable. Like a horrible being lives there.

"_Better keep going._" Selene thought. She was about to leave when.

"Why hello there, pretty." a cold voice said.

Selene turned to see a ghost with firey green hair, dressed in black chunky armour. He grinned at her evilly.

Selene frowned. She wasn't in the mood to talk to ghosts she doesn't know.

"_Well might as well see what he wants._" Selene thought "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes." The ghost said evilly. "You can."

He raise his hand and fired a green net at Selene. Selene flew up to avoid the net and fired an ectoblast at the ghost. Knocking him backwards.

"Look bud!" Selene shouted as the ghost regained his balance. "I'm not in the mood for this! I'm here to get my parents and that's all!"

"You'll get more then that, my girl!" the ghost shouted as he raised his hand.

He was about to fire another ectonet at Selene when a green ectoblast hit him in the side. Knocking him over.

"I don't think so, Skulker." a familiar voice said.

Selene and Skulker turned to see Danny and an odd hovercraft hovering nearby. She frowned. She wasn't too happy to see them.

"Why are you here?" she asked bitterly.

"We're here to get you." Danny answered as he flew towards her. "Come on Selene, it's not safe here."

"Not without my parents!"

"Selene..." Danny was interrupted when he was hit by a green ectoblast.

Selene looked down to see Skulker grinning at her and green smoke rising out of his left hand. Selene glared at him.

"You'll pay for that!" Selene screamed as she raised her hands above her head.

Her hands glowed blue and she fired a strong ectoblast at Skulker. It hit him in the chest. Knocking him into one of the towers of the castle. He groaned as he slid down and landed on the roof of the castle. He looked up to see Selene hovering above him. He was about to fired another ectoblast at her when he got hit by skull shaped sound waves.

"Don't even think about it!" Ember snarled as she landed in front of Skulker.

She raised her hand and struck another chord on her guitar. Sending green fist shaped sound waves at Skulker. Damaging most of his gear and armour.

Meanwhile, in the Spectre Speeder. Mr. Lancer and the Ghost Writer watched the battle from one of the tall towers of the castle.

"_So this is what Daniel does?" _Mr. Lancer thought as he watched Danny fire an ectoblast at Skulker.

"They're going to fine." The Ghost Writer said reassuring. "Daniel is a strong fighter and Selena is very powerful."

Mr. Lancer blinked. "How do you know?"

"I've seen Daniel fight and I can sense Selene's power. She's more powerful then she was the last time Ember and I saw her."

Outside, Selene watched the battle on the tower for a few minutes before.

"Ok!" she shouted, getting everyone's attention. "This ends now!"

Selene raised her hands and fired blue ectoplasmic goo at Skulker. Pinning him to the roof of the tower.

"Let me out of this, ghost girl!" Skulker shouted as he struggled to break free.

Selene shook her head. "I think not." she said. "Later." With that she took off.

"Selene wait!" Danny called as he took off after her.

In the Spectre Speeder, Mr. Lancer watched Selene fly by with Danny following her.

"Sounder! Selena!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed as he grabbed the steering wheel.

"Wait!" Ember said as she phased into the Spectre Speeder and landed behind Mr. Lancer.

"Let them be alone for a few minutes."

"But my goddaughter!"

"Danny can protect her." The Ghost Writer said reassuring. Mr. Lancer sighed in defeat. He cared about his goddaughter. But he knew he couldn't go after them because he didn't know much about the Ghost Zone or about the ghost equipment Danny parents designed for catching ghosts.

"Alright." he said.

Selene kept flying until she was unable to ignore Danny's calls. She shook her head, stopped and turned around. Facing Danny.

"I can't leave without my parents!" She shouted. "I have to see them again!"

"Selene..." Danny started.

"You don't know what it's like to enter a room and expect to see your whole family there, but it won't happen because you're parents are dead!"

"Would you just let me talk!" Danny shouted, getting annoyed with the interruptions.

Selene stopped and glided back a foot, completely shaken by Danny's tone.

Danny realized what he did. "Selene, I'm sorry. I know you've been through a lot. I understand why you made me open the portal but you're parents aren't here."

Selene stared at Danny confused.

"What do you mean they're not here?" she asked. "Where else will be if they're not here?"

"I don't know." Danny said.

Selene closed her eyes, letting blue ectoplasmic tears run down her face.

"So I came here for nothing!"

Danny flew to her. As he came close, a blue mist rose out of Selene's mouth. She groaned in frustration.

"What the hell is that!"

"It's a Ghost Sense." Danny explained as his Ghost Sense went off. "It means a ghost is nearby."

Danny wrapped his arms around Selene's waist and pulled her closer to him. Selene leaned against Danny's chest and buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

"It's ok, Selene." Danny said as he stroked Selene's blue hair. "We'll find them."

Selene looked up at Danny.

"Really?" she asked her voice hoarse.

Danny smiled reassuring. "Really."

The two half-ghosts hovered in space for a few minutes before they flew back to the Spectre Speeder.

**Ok, Danny managed to talk to Selene and bring her back to the Real World. So what will happen next? Stay tooned for the few chapters of Bride to Be.**


	16. Unexpected Visitor

**Ok here's chapter 16 and Danny Phantom is still not mine. Enjoy!**

Chapter #16 Unexpected Visitor

No one talked much while Danny steered the Spectre Speeder through the Ghost Zone. Selene was still disappointed about hearing the news of her parents not being in the Ghost Zone and felt guilty about what she did to Danny. Forcing him to open the Ghost Portal and pinning him to the floor of the lab with ectoplasmic goo to prevent him from following her. Selene just sat beside her godfather, feeling miserable.

"_I wonder how_ _Daniel knew where I was and how he escaped the lab_." Selene thought as she watched Danny steer the Spectre Speeder towards the swirling green and white whirlpool.

When the group went through the portal. Danny parked the Spectre Speeder in the corner of the lab. Selene phased through the ceiling and hovered a foot above the floor, near the Ghost Portal. Danny and the others climbed out of the Spectre Speeder to find Selene near the portal.

"Don't worry." Selene said. Noticing their worried looks." I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Danny said as he flew to the Genetic Lock and closed the Ghost Portal. "Because you're not going anywhere alone."

"You can't protect forever, Dan." Selene said crossly.

"How right you are, my dear." Everyone turned to see Vlad Plasmius hovering near the stairs with amusement in his eyes.

Danny glared at Vlad. His eyes glowing brighter the normal.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't an old friend stop by once in a while, Daniel?" Vlad asked innocently.

"You and I are not friends!" Danny retorted.

"Danny, you know him?" Selene asked.

Danny nodded.

"Unfortunately I do." he answered. "He's the reason why you have ghost powers."

"And I've seen how powerful she's become." Vlad said.

Everyone stared at Vlad confused.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Her powers are fully developed, Daniel. Meaning she's a very powerful being. And surely you've heard of the prophecy." Danny blinked. "Oh, of course not. You're just a child trying to control his powers."

Danny's blood boiled with anger. Selene went over to Danny and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Danny, please. Now is not the time. Maybe he can help us."

"Help us!" Danny exclaimed. "He tried to kill my dad!"

Selene withdrew her hands in shock. Mr. Lancer eyes widen. The Ghost Writer and Ember said or did nothing. Ember thought for a minute.

"Maybe Selene is right." she said. "Maybe this ghost can help us."

Danny stared at Ember like she was insane.

"You better listen, Daniel." Vlad said. "Blaine has gotten more powerful over the years."

"Why should we trust you?" Danny growled.

"Because I know where Blaine and his clan lives and what choice do you have? Time is running out."

Danny frowned. Vlad is right. Time was running out and he doesn't know where Blaine and his clan are. Plus he doesn't know when or where that man in gray will strike again and he and the others need a plan to stop Blaine and protect Selene.

"Alright Vlad." Danny said defeated. "What's the prophecy and where does Blaine live?"

Vlad said. "Wise choice."

**Ok, Vlad is here and is offering to help. But can Danny and the others trust him? Find out in the next few chapters of Bride to Be. **


	17. The Prophecy and Floyd's Story

**Thank you Esme Kali Phantom for the review**

**Hi me again. Here Chapter 17. Enjoy!**

Chapter #17 The Prophecy and Floyd's Story

"So, why does this Blaine person want my goddaughter to be his bride?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Mr. Lancer, the three half-ghosts, and two ghosts were sitting in the living room when Mr. Lancer asked the question. Danny eyed his arch-enemy with suspicion. He did not want Vlad's help after what he did in the past. He tried to convince him and his mom to join him as his family last year and tried to convince him to betray his father and join him as his apprentice. But due to the fact he and the others don't know what to do, there was no choice but to trust each other. They need information and a plan before they can do anything. Danny only accepted the Ghost Writer's and Ember's help because they saved Selene five years ago. But he had a feeling there was another reason why they want to help but he didn't bother to ask. He's still not sure about Vlad though.

"Blaine wants Selene because he believes she's the girl the prophecy speaks of." Vlad explained. "Blaine used to be a powerful vampire until a group of witches' band together, weaken him and destroyed most of his clan. They banished him and his remaining followers to the outskirts of Amity Park, where they lived to this day. After that, a prophecy was made."

_"Why does this sound familiar?"_ Selene thought as she listened. Then she said. "What does the prophecy say?"

"That I can tell you, my lady."

Everyone turned to see the man in gray that attacked Mr. Lancer and Selene at Casper High the day before standing near the entrance to the kitchen. Danny stood up, his eyes glowing with anger.

"You!" he snarled."What are you doing here?"

The man in gray raise hands showing he was unarmed. "Don't worry half-breed." he said. "I'm not here for the girl."

Danny growled. "My name is Danny Phantom and if you're not here for Selene then why are you here?"

"I'm just here to talk." The man in gray said.

He lowered the hood of his cloak. Revealing a familiar face. Danny gasped; Standing near the kitchen entrance was a man with graying blonde hair and pale skin. He was one of the men Danny has been seeing in his dreams.

"You're Blaine's servant Floyd!" he breathed.

The man in gray smiled. "Yes." he said. "You've seen me before. In your dreams, right?"

Danny gaped at Floyd. Completely breathless.

"What's going on, Dan?" Selene asked, breaking the silence.

"Your boyfriend has been dreaming about this day." Floyd explained.

"I'm not her boyfriend." Danny said. He turned to Selene. Who blushed upon meeting his eyes.

"_I want to be though._" he thought before returning his attention to Floyd.

"Anyway, I'm here to talk." he said. "And help you."

"Help us?" Danny asked suspiciously. "You tried to kill my English teacher and kidnap Selene and you want to help us? Why?"

"Because Danny." Floyd said. "I was sent here to watch Selena, until the mark on her skin appears and then I was to take her to my master."

"What mark?" Ember interrupted. "The only marks I've seen on her skin were bites marks."

Vlad went over to Selene and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what are you...? " Selene started to shout as Vlad ripped the bandage off her neck causing her to shout in pain.

"Hey, leave her...!" Danny gasped when he saw the mark on Selene's neck. It was still glowing like fire. Like it did when it first appeared. Like the burn was fresh.

The Ghost Writer winced and rubbed his neck. Ember flinched and looked away. Mr. Lancer just sat in his chair staring at the mark on his goddaughter's neck in shock. Vlad just smiled.

"So your powers are fully developed now." he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked as he hovered towards Selene and pulled her out of Vlad's grasp.

"When a vampire's powers are fully developed. A red ankh appears on their skin. That usually happens a day after someone becomes a full vampire. But in Selena's case it took five years."

"She would've been a full vampire if you hadn't interfered." Floyd said coldly. "My master was mad for weeks. Until he discovered the prophecy while searching for fresh blood. He and the clan were in a town about ten miles from here two years ago when he discovered a piece of cloth with writing on it."

Floyd reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of faded cloth. It was yellowish tan in color with some of it torn on the bottom. Danny walked over to Floyd, took the cloth and read it out loud.

'_With the vampire leader weakened and most of his clan destroyed. Power he will forever seek and the light he will forever avoid. He will rise to power again soon. When he weds a girl who was named after the moon. A girl who possesses both powers of the dead and the undead and the leader's bride she shall be. Only_...'

Danny stopped when he reached the torn part of the cloth. Where the writing ended.

"It was like that when it was found." Floyd explained. Noticing Danny's confused looked.

"It was made the same year after my master was weakened and banished from here."

"Do you know what the rest of the prophecy says?" The Ghost Writer asked.

Floyd shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." he answered. "After I was turned into a vampire, my powers and my memories from my human life had faded a little. I was a powerful sorcerer when I was human. My parents died from the flu when I was 23. Leaving me to train and take care of my twin brother and sister. Henry and Lucy. Who were 17 at the time. My village was attacked years ago by Blaine and his clan. My siblings and I were turned into vampires and I forced to serve Blaine or he'll kill my siblings. Henry and Lucy are the only family I have. And I can't let Blaine hurt them."

"That's horrible." Selene said.

Floyd nodded.

"I never wanted you to become Blaine's bride." he said to Selene. "But I can't disobey my master."

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes.

"So what do we do?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I have a plan." Floyd said. "But I'm not sure it'll work. My master is strong and he had me take those Selene cares about to him alive."

He held up his hand to silent Danny and Selene, who were about to exclaim.

"I was threatened to." he said. "And they know about what's going on and my siblings will make sure no one will hurt them."

Selene looked at the floor and closed her eyes.

"Oh Raven." Selene sobbed. Tears running down her face.

Danny noticed. _"_Oh Selene." he said as he went to Selene and hugged her.

"It's alright, we'll get Raven our friends and my family back." he turned to Floyd. "What's the plan?"

**Well, Floyd is on Danny's team now. Can Danny, Selene and the others save his family, friends and Selene's brother from Blaine? Or will it be too late? Find out in the next chapter of Bride to Be.**


	18. So Close

**Hi I'm here with Chapter 18. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter #18  So Close

The clouds started to clear and the moon started to shine through bathing the entire town of Amity Park and beyond in a beautiful white glow. At Fentonworks, everyone was getting ready to go to Blaine's lair. The Ghost Writer, Vlad, and Ember were standing watch outside. Floyd and Mr. Lancer went out to get the items that can repel or kill vampires while Selene and Danny stayed home. A minute after Mr. Lancer and Floyd left. Selene tip-toed downstairs to the lab.

When Selene reach the bottom of the stairs. She hung back so she wouldn't trigger Danny's ghost sense. Watching him search through a box which was marked 'today's inventions'.

"_He's so kind and handsome_." she thought "_I want him to be_ _my boyfriend but I'm not from here. Is it possible to have a relationship when we're apart?_"

Selene sat down on the stairs and hugged her legs. She wasn't sure about having a relationship with a boy until yesterday. When Danny saved her and Mr. Lancer. She wasn't sure if she should have a relationship because of what she was. And even if she had a boyfriend. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about her powers. For she didn't want him to hate her or worse tell everyone else. But now after yesterday she's been battling her feelings for Danny. And she's not sure if she can take it anymore. She had to tell Danny but she's not sure how Danny would react.

"_Should I tell him now?" _Selene thought as she stood up.

Before she could quietly walk back up stairs. Danny turned and saw her.

"Selene." Danny said surprised. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes." Selene answered as she walked towards Danny.

Danny's heart beat faster. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um we're almost ready to go." he said nervously trying to break the silence. "If that's what you're thinking."

Selene shook her head. "That's not what I'm thinking, Daniel." she said.

Danny swallowed. "It's not?"

"No." Selene answered. "It's just...ever since yesterday, after you saved Dave and I. I've been in denial of..." Selene stopped she couldn't say it.

Danny smiled. He understood what Selene was trying to tell him.

"Yeah, same here." Danny said honestly.

Selene looked up at Danny.

"You too?" she asked.

Danny wrapped his arms around Selene's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Yes." he answered.

Selene wrapped her arms around Danny's waist. Not taking her eyes off Danny's eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Danny leaned down to kiss Selene. Selene reached up so her lips can meet his. Before their lips touched, their Ghost Sense went off.

"Hey it's time to...oh uh..."

Danny and Selene turned to see the Ghost Writer hovering a foot in the air near the stairs.

"Was I interrupting something?"

Danny and Selene broke the embrace.

"No, you weren't." Selene lied.

Feeling guilty. Danny nodded in agreement before saying.

"Are Floyd and Mr. Lancer back with the stuff?"

The Ghost Writer nodded. "Yes and we're waiting for you."

"We'll be up in a minute." Danny said.

"Ok." The Ghost Writer left.

Danny and Selene looked at each other. Feeling guilty about lying to the Ghost Writer. Danny opened his mouth to speak.

"We'll talk about this later." Selene said. She turned intangible and flew through the ceiling.

"_Damn! I so close!_" she thought with tears in her eyes. Danny watched her leave with the thought in his head.

"_So was I_." he thought with disappointment before he went intangible and flew through the ceiling. "_So was I_."

**Stuff I always wanted to write this scene. Anyway the battle against the vampires has begun. Will Danny, Selene and the others win? Find out in the next chapter of Bride to Be.**


	19. The Battle for Freedom Begins

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with work and editing some chapters from this story. Danny Phantom is still not mine. Anyway, here's Chapter 19. Enjoy!**

Chapter #19 The Battle For Freedom Begins 

Floyd led the English teacher, two halfas, vampire halfa, and two ghosts towards an abandon farm on the outskirts outside of Amity Park. The place was a wreak. Dead grass and weeds covered most of the area and the house and the barn looked faded and worn down from time and the elements.

"Nice place." Ember scoffed as they walked closer.

"Yeah, why would a group of vampires want to live here?" Danny asked as he swatted at some bugs as they walked by a pond that was filled with moss and lilly pads.

"Because this place is safe enough where we vampires can sleep during the day without worrying about any humans finding out what we are." Floyd explained. "My master found it a year after the crash of 29. The last owners lost it after they lost their money so they were force to move away. We made up a rumor of this place being cursed so no one would come near."

Danny started to get worried. His parents would be excited to investagate a house that had a curse if the curse involed ghosts.

"Um did your rumor have something to do with ghosts?" Danny asked.

Floyd shook his head. "No. Demons." he answered. "My master thought it was more creepier then ghosts." Danny sighed with relief.

"_That's good." _Danny thought "_Mom and Dad wouldn't think of reseaching demons unless it's nesscery. "_

"Let's just get to Blaine's lair before any of us start to have second thoughts." Selene said, getting tense.

"We're almost..." Then Floyd stiffen as he sensed something nearby. He stopped and smelled the air.

"What's the problem?" The Ghost Writer asked.

"Someone's coming." Floyd said.

He turned to the shadows and saw a woman around 17, dressed in a gray gown with long black hair walked towards the group. Selene stood behind Mr. Lancer as the woman came closer.

"_Maybe this was a bad idea." _she thought.

"Hello, Floyd." the woman said. "Have you got good news?"

Floyd nodded.

"I do, Lucy." he said.

He turned to Selene and Mr. Lancer. "I've found the girl the prophecy talked about. "Then Floyd frowned. "If only I could remember the rest of the prophecy."

"What do you remember?" Selene asked.

"Something about a half-human." Floyd answered. "But I'm not sure."

"A half-human?" Danny asked.

Lucy noticed Danny, Vlad and the two ghosts standing beside Selene and Mr. Lancer.

"Who are these people?" she asked. "I know two are ghosts, but the other two are strange to me."

"Young Daniel and I are the half-humans Floyd mention." Vlad answered as he ruffled Danny's white hair. Danny glared at Vlad and rubbed his head. "You must be Floyd's sister."

Lucy nodded. "I am."

Then she noticed Selene standing behind Mr. Lancer. She turned to her brother and said.

"Floyd, you shouldn't have brought the girl and her friends here. Henry has already been tortured because of your last failure. Do you want to make this worse for us?"

"Why was he tortured?" Floyd asked.

"The master said it was a warning if you failed again." Lucy answered. Tears in her eyes. "Is it true? Is there a way to stop this?"

Floyd nodded. "There is." he said. Fighting his anger.

He turned to the group. "You all ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, the ceremony will take place in the barn." He pointed to the barn beside the house. "Stay near the rafters so they won't sense you. Go!"

Vlad, the Ghost Writer and Ember took flight and flew towards the barn. Before Danny followed suit. He turned to Selene. His green eyes filled with worry. Selene smiled a little.

"It's ok, Dan." she said reassuring. "I'll be fine."

"I know." he said. "But you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I have to, Daniel." Selene answered. Her throat becoming dry. "Blaine won't stop until he gets what he wants." She looked at Mr. Lancer, Floyd, Lucy then back at Danny.

"Lets do this."

The doors of the barn opened. Blaine turned to see his servent holding Selena Song and David Lancer in his arms. He smiled as he watched the two captives struggle to break free from Floyd's grip.

"Good work, my servent." he said as Floyd walked up to his master carrying Selena and dragging Mr. Lancer with him.

"You've done well."

"You monster! You won't get away with this!" Mr. Lancer spat.

"Silence mortal!" Blaine snapped. "Or you'll be joining your foolish friends in the afterlife!"

"Leave them alone!"

Selene stopped struggling to see the Fentons, her friends and her brother tied to poles beside her. Her brother was struggling to break free from the ropes with no luck. Blaine turned to him and grinned.

"Always overprotective aren't you?" he asked tauntly. "You thought you can protect your sister from me forever didn't you? You're as foolish as your parents were."

Raven clutched his fists. Mr. Lancer glared at Blaine. Selene felt anger boil in her blood. How dare he talk about them that way?

Blaine turned his attention to his servent. "Tie the old man up, and let the girl go." he ordered.

Floyd gently place Selene onto the ground and dragged Mr. Lancer to a pole next to Raven.

"Don't worry, Raven." Mr. Lancer whispered as Floyd finished tying him up.

"I have every reason to worry!" Raven hissed in a low voice. "His going to make my sister his bride!"

"We have a plan."

Raven stared at Mr. Lancer like he was crazy. "A plan?"

Mr. Lancer nodded. "Yes. Just wait."

"You may rise, my bride." Blaine said.

Selene slowly stood up. Blaine smiled.

"It's great to see you again, Selena Song." he said. "It's been what? five years?"

"Five long years, my lord." Selene answered. "Since our last meeting."

"There's no need to address me by that title." Blaine said as he got closer to Selene and placed his hands on her shoulders. "When you become my queen, the world will be ours. You'll have everything your heart desires."

"My only desire is to have my family complete again."

"My servent knows a spell to bring them here for you." Blaine said.

Selene knew he was lying but didn't show it.

"Come, my bride, we must get ready."

"She too young to get married!" Raven shouted.

Blaine turned to Raven. "Not to us vampires she's not." he turned to Selene. "It won't take long, Selena. Everything is ready. We're just waiting for one person. The one called Daniel Fenton."

The Fentons gasped. Jazz and Raven struggled against their ropes. Tucker's jaw dropped and Sam gasped before she screamed.

"NO!". (She cares about Danny as a friend.)

"There's no to send your friends. I'm here."

Everyone turned to see Danny Fenton standing in the doorway.

"Danny!" The Fentons, Raven, Tucker, and Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, Danny." he said as he walked towards Blaine and Selene. "Am I late?"

Blaine grinned. "You're early, but no matter. Chain him!"

"What!" Mr. Lancer, Danny and Selene exclaimed as Lucy and a man with sandy colored hair, dressed in a gray cloak with a huge scar near his left temple and a bruise above his right eye.

"_That must be Henry_." Selene thought as she watched them grabbed Danny and led him to a pole beside Mr. Lancer.

"_So that's what the chains are for." _he thought as he watched the vampires chained his english student to the pole.

Danny winced in pain as the cold iron chains made contact with his skin.

"_Just like my dreams."_ Danny thought in horror as the pain in his wrists and ankles got worse.

Selene watched in horror as her friend was suffering from the iron that sent a burning senstion through his body. Selene winced as she felt his pain.

"_They must've found out he's half-ghost." _she thought. "_Ghosts can't touch iron."_

She felt Blaine place his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're friend will be fine." he grinned. "For now."

Then Blaine walked towards Danny, who was trying hard not to move. He walked over and tugged on the chains. Danny to scream in pain as the iron rubbed against his skin.

"Listen up, half-breed." Blaine said. "I know what you are and if you try anything funny, I'll kill you and drink your ectoplasmic blood, just like I did to that other half-breed." He frowned. "It's a shame he's not completely dead."

"_Other half-breed?" _Danny thought. Then he remembered something. "_Of course! He fought Vlad after he bit Selene and while she was in the Ghost Portal." _

"How dare you talk to our son like that!" Jack yelled with hatred in his voice.

Blaine turned to the older Fentons, grinning evilly.

"He never told you of he really was? A half-ghost like my bride to be. I thought families never keep secrets from other."

The Fentons stared at their son, completely shocked.

"Danny, is this true?" Maddie asked.

Danny nodded.

"Yes mom, it is."

"Well, now that you know. We'll start the ceremony. Watch them!"

Almost like on cue in a play. A group of vampires emerged from the shadows. There were about ten vampires. Each standing the prisoners like bodyguards.

"Now." Blaine said. "Let the ceremony begin."

Meanwhile, high up near the rafters. The Ghost Writer, Ember and Vlad watched the entire scene invisible waiting for the right time to make their move.

"Oh this is bad." Ember said. "Normally I'd enjoy this, but now is not the time."

The Ghost Writer nodded in agreement. "I know, this is not part of the plan."

"The chains are made of iron, meaning he can't phase through them." Vlad said as he watched Danny moan in pain.

"Altough seeing him like this is amusing."

Ember thought for a minute. "I think I can buy us some time to get Danny and everyone else out of here so we can finish off Blaine." she said as she grabbed her guitar and adjusted the dails.

A few minutes later. Blaine walked to a black altar which stood in the middle of the room. Floyd followed, holding an empty chalice in one hand and a knife in the other. Selene stood opposite from Blaine. Where he told her to stand.

"_I have to do something." _she thought. "_I have to find a way to free Danny and the others."_

Selene's thoughts were interrupted when Blaine started to give a speech.

"My followers, and welcomed guests, we're gathered here to welcome this girl, Selena Song to the clan, as my queen." he held out his hand to Selene. "Come forth, Selena."

Selene hesitated before she took it. Blaine gently pulled her closer to him. Floyd offered Blaine the sharp knife. Blaine took the knife and cut his wrist. Floyd caught the dark red blood with the chalice. Blaine took Selene's wrist and cut it. Raven groaned and looked away. Everyone else watched, powerless to do anything. Danny tried to phase through the chains but the pain got worse. He had to do something. He can't let this happen.

"Psst, hey."

Danny looked around, trying not to move.

"Beside you."

Danny turned and only saw his parents.

"I'm invisible." the voice said.

Danny cursed under his breath before he blinked, his eyes turning green. Once his eyes were green. He saw Ember hovering beside him. Looking annoyed.

"Are you dense or something?" she asked

"I'm sorry." he said in a low voice. "What are you doing down here anyway? They'll sense you."

"That's what I'm aiming for." Ember whispered.

Blaine held the chalice up. Bathing the blood inside in the moonlight. He held it there for a few seconds before he lowered it and placed it in Selene's hands.

"Now my bride, drink and you'll be mine."

Selene hesitated. She looked at the bluish-green/red blood liquid swirling in the chalice. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ember talking to Danny.

"I thought it's when you kiss me that I become your bride." Selene said, hoping it'll buy time.

"True, but it's tradition for a vampire groom and bride to drink each others blood." Blaine explained. "It symbolizes the unity of our souls. It's after that we kiss and forever you'll be my queen."

"I see." Selene said.

She slowly raised the chalice to her lips. As she did, she watched Ember raise her hand high above her head, ready to strike a chord on her guitar. As her lips touched the chalice. Ember struck a chord. Filling the entire place with green swirly sound waves and a horrible moaning sound. Everyone covered their ears trying to block out the horrible noise. Selene covered her ears, dropping the chalice as she did.

"NO!" Blaine screamed as the chalice landed on the floor with a loud crash.

Blaine turned to see Ember materialize beside Danny. Who was rubbing his wrists after the chains shattered from the sound waves. Ember grinned.

"Sorry about that baby." She said "I thought you'd like some music for your wedding."

Blaine grinned evilly. "Ember Mclean." He said, amused. "Long time, no see."

"Same here, baby."

She struck another chord and sent green skull shaped sound waves at Blaine, sending him flying into a pole.

"Quick! Get everyone out of here!" Ember said as Vlad and the Ghost Writer materialized beside her.

Ember struck another chords while Vlad fired red ectoblasts at some vampires near the door and the prisoners. The Ghost Writer led the prisoners to the exit while Danny transformed and fired green ectoblasts at any vampire that tried to stop the Ghost Writer from getting his friends, family and Selene's brother out of the barn. Turning them to dust. Selene helped Danny as much as she can. Using her blue ectoblasts. But unfortunately, more vampires emerged from the shadows as more became dust. The fight went on for hours until there were too many vampires and the Ghost Writer wasn't able to get everyone out. Since he gets his power from his Quantum Keybroad. The Ghost Writer wasn't powerful enough to stop a large group of vampires at once. He managed to blast a few until two sneaked up behind him and grabbed him, along with everyone else, except Ember, Vlad, Danny and Selene, who were firing ectoblasts from above to avoid capture.

"There's too many of them!" Danny shouted as he fired a bunch of ectoblasts at some vampires near the door.

"I know!" Selene agreed as she fired more ectoblasts at more vampires that emerged from the shadows.

"Got any ideas?" Ember asked as she struck a few more chords on her guitar.

While the two half-ghosts, the vampires halfa and the ghost singer were firing more ectoblasts. They didn't see Blaine grab the broken chains from the ground and threw them. They hit Ember and Vlad. Causing them to scream in pain and fall towards the ground. Danny and Selene flew towards the rafters and landed on one of the beams. They looked down to see Blaine walk towards Ember and kicked her guitar of her hands. Ember gasped as she watched her prized possession slid across the floor and hit the wall.

"You've always love that thing as you did me." Blaine sneered as he raised his hands.

"I loved that thing more then you!" Ember screamed as she attacked Blaine.

Danny and Selene watched Vlad slowly get up and fire red ectoblasts at some vampires near the door. While Ember fought Blaine, Selene flew up towards the ceiling and fired more ectoblasts while Danny fired at some vampires near the door and the prisoners.

"Will these things ever give up?" Danny asked as he fired more ectoblasts.

"I don't know. I..." Selene gasped when she saw a vampire sneak up behind Danny.

"Danny! Look out!" But it was too late.

Before Danny could react. The vampire grabbed Danny and sanked her teeth into his neck. Danny screamed as the vampre's sharp fangs pierced his skin.

"Daniel!" Selene screamed.

The prisoners watched in horror as the vampire bit Danny. Selene summoned a powerful ectoblast and threw it at the vampire. It hit her in the head. Turning her into dust. Danny moaned and collapsed onto the rafter, clutching his neck. Selene flew towards Danny and kneeled down beside him. She gathered him in her arms. Danny buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed.

"Danny, it's ok." she said, running her fingers through Danny's hair.

Danny looked up. Selene felt her chest become tight. She knew from the years of reading about the supernatural that one bite from a vampire is not enough to turn someone into a vampire. But it's enough to give the victim vampire powers for a short period and the more times the victim gets bit, the more vampire-like the victim will become. Selene could see the whites of Danny's eyes were slowly turning black and the pupils became slits.

"It's not just that, Selene" Danny sobbed as his teeth grew into fangs. "I've been dreaming about this about a day before you came to Amity Park. They were warnings and I didn't listen. I'm sorry Selene, I can't protect you!"

Selene felt tears run down her face as she heard those words.

"Danny, it's ok. Not everybody pay attention to their dreams because they believe they're not important. Now come on, you'll be fine"

"Selene, I've been bitten. I have fangs!" Danny exclaimed, showing his fangs.

"One bite is not enough to completely turn someone into a vampire. It takes three nights. You'll be fine in the morning. Now get up. The others need us."

Selene grabbed Danny's arms and helped him up. After Danny regained his balance. He and Selene looked down to see Blaine dodge Vlad's ectoblast. It bounced off the wall and went towards the beam Danny and Selene were standing on. Blasting a huge chunk out of it. and causing it to sag and snap under Danny's and Selene's weight. Everyone watched in horror as the beam collapsed. Taking the halfa and the vampire halfa with it. Everyone shield their eyes as dust from the defeated vampires rose up as the beam made contact with the ground. Turning the air gray.

As Danny and Selene landed on the ground. Danny's lips accidentlly bushed against Selene's. He felt a warm sensation flow through his body. Selene felt the same sensation as Danny's lips touched hers. Danny wrapped his arms around Selene and Selene did the same and they kissed. Their lips locked. A few minutes later after the dust settled. Blaine, Ember and Vlad and some vampires that weren't killed went to the fallen beams. When they saw the two half-humans

Blaine screamed. "NO!"

"What's going on!" Raven shouted.

"Look!" The Ghost Writer exclaimed.

Raven turned to see Danny laying on top of his sister. Both in their human forms. They slowly broke the kiss and stared at each other. Blushing hotly.

"Wow." Danny breathed.

"I know." Selene said dreamily.

Blaine's eyes were filled with fury. He reached out and grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt.

"You'll pay for that, half-breed!" he snarled.

Before Blaine could do anything. He felt a burning sensation on his back. He screamed in pain, dropping Danny. Danny looked up to see Floyd standing behind his master. Holding a bottle of water in his hand. Danny saw burned marks on Blaine's robe and his skin. He winced when he saw smoke raising from the wounds.

"Holy water." Floyd explained when he noticed Danny's expression. "One of a vampire's weaknesses."

Blaine moaned and looked up to see his servant holding the bottle of holy water in his hand.

"Floyd, you fool!" he shouted. "What are you thinking! You know I can't touch that!"

"I know, Master." Floyd said. "But I also know what the prophecy says."

"You remember what the last line is?" Ember asked.

"I do." Floyd replied. "A girl who possesses the powers of the dead and the undead and the leader's bride she shall be. Only the kiss of a half-human will set her free."

Everyone stared at Floyd in shock. Danny was more shocked then the rest.

"You mean...Selene is not Blaine's bride."

Floyd shook his head. "And never will be." he said.

"If that's so." Selene said as she stood up and transformed into Selena Song.

The Fentons gasped. They never seen Selene transform or know about her secret until now.

Selene fired two ectoblasts at the vampires that were holding the Ghost Writer captive. The Ghost Writer grinned flew towards the group and landed beside Floyd. He fired some ectoenergy at Blaine. Pinning his legs and arms to the ground. Ember picked up her guitar and adjusted the dails. Floyd pulled out another bottle of holy water from his robes. Vlad's and Danny's hands started to glow red and green and Selene grabbed a piece of wood from the ground. Blaine watched the group before he realized what they were planning to do.

"Wait, what..."

"This is for all the lives you ruined!" Selene shouted, holding the wooden stake in a threating way.

Ember struck a chord, causin Blaine to scream as the green sound waves painfully tore through him. Floyd splashed more holy water onto Blaine. Blaine screamed as the liquid made contact with his skin. Vlad and Danny fired powerful ectoblasts, causing Blaine's skin to burn and rot away. Selene went to him, raise the stake high above her head and stabbed Blaine in the heart. He writhed and screamed as he burst into flames and turned to dust. Then the vampires started to scream and turn to dust. Leaving Henry, Lucy and Floyd uneffected. When it was over. No one said anything. They all stared at the pile of dust where Blaine was standing. Completely breathless and lost for words. It was over. Blaine was gone and so was most of his clan. Danny turned to Selene who turned to him.

"It's over." She said. "He's gone. For good."

**Ok the battle is over, Selene is free and the world is safe. What will happen next? Find out in the final chapter of Bride to Be. **


	20. Free at Last

**Well, everyone the last chapter is finally done. Sorry if the last few chapters had any incorrect spelling. That's the main reason why I haven't been updating much. The Word Pad I have doesn't have spell check, so I had to use my parent's computer to do the spell check. Anyway, Danny Phantom is not mine and here's Chapter 20. Enjoy!**

Chapter #20 Free at Last

Danny stared at Selene for a few minutes before he returned his attention to the dust pile on the floor. He didn't understand what happened. He, Selene, Floyd and his siblings didn't turn to dust like the other vampires did and why didn't they turned to dust after Selene stabbed Blaine with the stake.

"I don't understand." he said. "If all of Blaine's followers died with him. How come you three are still alive?" Then he rubbed his neck and turned to Selene. "And how come you and I are still alive?"

"What do you mean?" Floyd asked.

"Daniel got bit." Selene explained.

"Selene!"

"Dan, there's nothing to worry about. One bit is never enough to turn someone into a vampire. You have to get bit three times in three nights by the same vampire that bit you the first time."

"But Selene, you're..."

"I gave her ghost powers before Blaine could completely turn her." Vlad said.

"And you'll be fine in the morning." Selene said

Floyd smiled. "You know your myths." He said. "You're right, one bite is not enough. But Danny will have vampire powers for a few hours. He'll gain more and become less human and ghost if the same vampire who bit him bites him again."

"And she's dead so she can't bite you anymore." Selene finished.

Danny sighed with relief. He can't imagine being able to walk outside in the sun or go crazy when he sees blood.

"_Now I know why Selene is afraid of touching blood_." he thought. Remembering what Selene told him last night .

"And the reason my siblings and I didn't turn to dust because only those who are loyal to their master die with him. My siblings and I never wanted to serve Blaine but we had to do his bidding. Because we knew someday, he'll meet he's end and he did. We're sorry for everything."

"We thank you for everything." Lucy said. "We'll be leaving before the sun rises."

"And we hope you live a good life." Henry said.

Selene smiled. "Thanks."

The Fentons, Tucker, Sam, Mr. Lancer and Raven listened completely confused. Selene noticed and said to Danny.

"Let's go back to your place. We owe them a lot of explanations."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"So why didn't you tell us you had ghost powers, Danny?" Jack asked.

The Fentons, Danny's friends, Raven; Mr. Lancer and Selene were back at Fentonsworks when Jack asked Danny that question. Vlad left and The Ghost Writer and Ember went back into the Ghost Zone. Danny was having trouble explaining about his powers because he didn't know what to say. He's spent a year living in fear his parents would find out and use him as a lab rat. He was glad Selene and the others were with him. He didn't want to be alone with his parents right now.

"It's because..." he started.

"It's because you two keep talking about tearing a ghost apart molecule by molecule." Jazz intervened.

Danny glared at her. But really was relived he didn't have to say what Jazz said. It made Danny uncomfortable thinking about it.

"That's why he couldn't tell you." Jazz continued. "And saved many lives. Including yours and mine. All you two did was talk about making devices to tear him apart."

The Fentons realized their mistake. For a year they thought Danny Phantom was the reason bad things happened in Amity Park when instead he was protecting the city from the ghosts that attacked the town.

"Oh, Danny, son. We're sorry. We didn't know." Jack said.

Danny stared at his parents confused.

"What? You're not mad?" Danny asked. "You're not going to cut me up or something?"

"Danny we wouldn't do that to you." Maddie said. "You're our son."

Danny smiled a little. He was glad to hear his parents won't use him as a lab rat. He turned to Selene who was standing beside Raven. Then he turned to his parents.

"You're going to use Selene in your experiments are you?"

Danny's parents looked at their son confused.

"What do you mean, dear?" Maddie asked.

"I'm part-ghost like Dan." Selene explained. "But I'm also..."

"Selene don't." Raven said

"Raven they must know." Selene said.

"Know what, dear?" Maddie asked.

"I'm also part-vampire." Selene said. "Blaine bit me when I was ten. After I found my parents dead on the floor in the living room back home." Selene's chest tightened as she said that. "After that, I woke up in a strange lab, where I got my ghost powers. Then I woke up in the hospital, I didn't know I had powers until the day after I was released and moved into Raven's apartment."

The Fentons were shocked when they heard this. Before they could say anything., Jazz intervened again.

"Mom, Dad please." She turned to Selene. "If you're part-vampire, part-human, and part-ghost. Wouldn't the doctors find anything unusual in your blood?"

"The doctors didn't find anything." Raven explained. "But I knew something was wrong with Selene. I found out a few days after what she moved in with me. I was checking on her one night when I saw her transform into what ever you call it."

"A halfa?" Sam asked

"A vampire halfa, Sam." Danny corrected.

"And it scared the heck out of me and Selene but I didn't hate her or anything. She's my sister and the only one I have."

Selene blushed a little. "Thanks, Raven." she said trying to hide the fact she's blushing.

Raven smiled, he knew his sister was blushing but didn't show it. "Anytime." he said. Placing his hand on her shoulder.

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes before Jazz said. "Well it's getting late; we should probably go to bed."

"Yeah. We should get going." Tucker said. "Sam and I have a project for History."

"I should get going too." Mr. Lancer said as he stood up. "What about you Raven?"

"I'll catch the next plane home." Raven said. "I don't have classes the next two days so I'm good."

"See you tomorrow, Danny." Sam said as she and Tucker towards the front door.

"See you." he said. After Raven left and the Fentons left the room. Selene went out after Mr. Lancer went out.

"Dave, wait up." Selene called.

Mr. Lancer stopped and turned to see his goddaughter running towards him.

"What is, Selena?" he asked.

He was glad his goddaughter wanted to talk to him but he didn't show it.

"I'm...sorry." she said.

Her throat feeling dry. Mr. Lancer stared at Selene confused.

"For what?"

"For not accepting you as my godfather." Selene answered.

Mr. Lancer smiled and hugged his goddaughter.

"It's alright."

Selene smiled and returned the embrace. From the second floor of Fentonworks. Danny watched his friend hug his English teacher. He smiled as he watched. He was glad Selene sees Mr. Lancer as her godfather not as a stranger. As Selene and Mr. Lancer broke the embrace. Danny turned intangible and flew through the floor.

As Selene said good bye to Mr. Lancer and he walked down the street. Her Ghost Sense went off. She turned to see Danny Phantom hovering a foot in the air in front of her.

"Danny." Selene said in surprise. "I thought you were someone else."

Danny smiled. "Sorry I scared you." Danny said as he transformed back to Danny Fenton.

"So what is it?" Selene asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much." Danny answered. "Except there's something I wanted to ask you. I didn't know how and I didn't know if I should but."

Danny paused and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Danny asked as he opened the box.

Selene's jaw dropped in surprise. Inside the box was a beautiful silver pin. It was the size of a quarter shaped like a heart with a small sapphire jewel in the middle.

"Oh Daniel." Selene said, completely breathless. "Of course I will."

Danny smiled and placed the pin on Selene's dress. Selene hugged Danny.

"I wanted to tell you since yesterday." Selene said into Danny's ear.

"I love you." Danny slowly returned the embrace.

"I love you too, Selene." Danny replied.

When the two teens broke the embrace they both went inside. Selene thought the whole exchange program was a mistake. But it turned out to be the greatest thing that happened in her life. She has great friends, a boyfriend, a godfather and a caring brother. As Danny and Selene entered the Fentonworks. Selene touched the pin Danny gave her and smiled. She was happy and free from Blaine's grasp. But the only thing was missing were her parents. That night when everyone went to bed. Selene laid in bed, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before she got up and quietly walked down the hall, down the stairs, into the kitchen and down to the lab. When she reached the bottom of the stairs. Selene stood there and stared at the swirly green glowing portal for a few minutes. She may have good friends, a boyfriend, a godfather and a brother. But it still wasn't enough to fill the empty void in her heart.

"Where are you Mom and Dad?" she asked. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Where are you?"

The End

**Well, that's the end of Bride to Be. Selene and Danny are together, the world is safe and everything is back to normal. What's next after this? Stay tooned for the sequel: The Talisman and a bonus story. I'll be back soon.**

**Sorceress of Light**


	21. Sleepless Night

**Hi everyone. Me again. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I couldn't wait to type it up on my computer. This story takes place a few days after Bride to Be and please think of this story like it's a deleted scene, like on a DVD. Selene was wondering why the Ghost Writer helped her and Danny a few days ago when she almost became Blaine's bride. So she went into the Ghost Zone to talk to him. When she finds him at his home. She discovered some secrets from the Ghost Writer's past. From when he was alive.**

**I own three cats, one computer and now two stories on Guess what I don't own. If it's Danny Phantom, you're right. Anyway, here's the story. Oneshot. Enjoy! **

Sleepless Night

It was a beautiful night in Amity Park, Indiana. The stars were out and the moon bathed the town in a beautiful white glow. All was quiet.

"AAAHHH!"

Well almost.

Danny Phantom flew across the street and landed in a pile of trash bag near a dumpster near an alley. He groaned and sat up to see his attacker hovering above him, laughing. The ghost had green skin, white hair done in a mullet style. He was dressed in black pants, a black shirt and gloves with a white cape attached to his shoulders and a white collar. His eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses and he held an electric blue staff in his right hand. He looked down at Danny ginning evilly.

"Ah ha! Now I, Technus, will rule the world with all technology at my command!"

"Oh please!" a singing in harmony female voice said, completely bored.

Technus and Danny looked up to see Selena Song hovering above them with a bored look on her face.

"Why don't you save that for someone who cares?" she asked. "Speeches like that bore me."

"I, Technus don't take orders from you or anyone else!"

"Why? Because I'm a teenager?" Selena asked as she raised her hands into the air.

Her hands glowed a bright blue and she fired blue ectoblasts at Technus. The beams hit him in the stomach and knocked him into a nearby wall. He groaned as he slid down the wall and landed on the ground. Technus looked up to see Danny and Selena standing above him, grinning.

"See you later Technus." Danny said as he pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked up Technus.

"I'll back children!" he shouted. "I will be..."

He was cut off after Danny placed the cap back onto the thermos. He turned to Selena.

"Wow, Selene. Not bad for you're first ghost fight." Selene blushed.

"Thanks Daniel." she said.

Danny and Selene stared at each other for a few minutes. It was a few days since they became girlfriend and boyfriend. But every time the two teens looked at each other, it still felt like the day they first realized their feelings for each other. Then Danny cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, we should get going." Selene checked her watch.

"Yeah you're right." she said. "Let's go."

Danny tucked the Fenton Thermos onto his belt and he and Selene flew back to Fentonworks.

When Danny and Selene arrived at Fentonworks. Danny flew into his bedroom and Selene flew into hers. Selene stood in the middle of her room and closed her eyes. She started to glow a bright blue and transformed back to her human self. Waist length medium brown hair with a lock near her left ear dyed green and a lock near her right ear a navy blue. Her skin was paler as the moon itself. Her eyes a bluish-green framed with black eyeliner and hidden behind a pair of small black glasses. She wore a tight black dress with a flowy miniskirt and white tights and black high heels. Wrapped around her neck was a black choker with a white opal on it.

After Selene transformed back to her human self. She looked at her alarm clock on her nightstand. It was 10:39pm.

"We've been out that long?" Selene wondered as she grabbed her white nightgown with black sleeves from the back of her closet door, put it on, went to the bathroom to wash off her makeup and brush her teeth and went to bed.

That night she tossed and turned for a few hours unable to go to sleep. It has been a few days since she almost became Blaine's bride. Since then she wasn't able to sleep well. She couldn't stop wondering where her parents are and why the Ghost Writer helped her and Danny back when Blaine tried to make her his bride. He didn't say why like Ember, a ghost singer who was hurt by Blaine in the past. Danny told her why Vlad helped them. But no one knew why the Ghost Writer helped. He didn't say why and never mention anything about it.

"_Why did he help us_?" Selene thought as she stared out the window. "_He must have a reason why he helped us_. _Did Blaine hurt him like he did Vlad and Ember?_"

Selene got out of bed and transformed into Selena Song. She turned intangible and flew through the floor. When Selene arrived in the lab in the basement. She found the portal to the Ghost Zone was opened. Glowing green and swirling inside the wall in front of her. Selene smiled with relief. It was good the portal was open because if it was closed. Selene might have to get Danny to open it. Since only him or the rest of the Fenton family can open it.

Selene flew towards the portal and went through it. Entering the eerie green realm with floating doors, cliffs and buildings. Selene kept her distance as she entered the Ghost Zone. She may have been in the Ghost Zone before. But it was still strange to her. She flew through the Ghost Zone for a few minutes. Trying to figure out where the Ghost Writer's mansion would be. She remembered hearing Danny telling her where most ghosts live in the Ghost Zone. Like Skulker's home is on an island near the castle where she fought him.

"_I wonder why I didn't notice that before." _Selene thought when Danny told her what ghosts she should look out for and which ones are helpful.

She remembered Danny told her the Ghost Writer lived in a white mansion and that was it. She flew aimlessly through the Ghost Zone until she found a white mansion floating the air. The mansion reminded her of the New York public library she saw when her brother took her to New York for Spring Break two years ago. At first she was nervous, but remembered that it could be the Ghost Writer's home.

"_Could this be it?" _She wondered as she got closer.

As she landed on the front porch. The door opened and the Ghost Writer came out. He was surprised to see her.

"Selena." He said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Selene stared at Ghost Writer for a few minutes before she said.

"I couldn't sleep so I came here." The Ghost Writer blinked and looked at her confused.

Then remembered about what happened five years ago. When Selene's parents were killed and Selene was turned in a vampire halfa. (Part-human, part-ghost, part-vampire.)

"Can't stop thinking about your parents, huh?" he asked.

Selene shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid that's not it." Selene answered. "It's about you."

The Ghost Writer stared at her confused.

"About me?" he asked.

Selene nodded. "Yes." Selene said. "I can't stop thinking why you helped us back when Blaine tried make me his bride."

The Ghost Writer's lips tightened into a thin line. Then his expressions softened. He didn't want to talk about it. But Selene and her brother have been through a lot and he wanted to help her as much as he can. For some reason ever since he met her parents a few years ago. He wanted to help Selene and Raven and now he can.

"Come in, child." he said. As he placed his hand Selene's back and led her inside. "I'll tell you what I know."

The Ghost Writer ushered Selene inside, closing the door behind them. Selene was amazed on how the room looks like a library from the 19th century. Shelves with books reached two stories high and the walls were white color and candles in the chandeliers which hung from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a large keyboard like device that looked like a mixture between a musical keyboard and a computer.

"You must like the 19th century, eh?" Selene said, trying to break the ice.

The Ghost Writer turned to her.

"I do." he answered. "I was born in the early 18th century and grew up in the early 19th century."

"What year was that?" Selene asked.

The Ghost Writer thought for a minute.

"I don't remember that." he said. "I didn't remember anything much about my life after I died. But after I met you five years ago I sensed something about you I couldn't figure out. But when I met Blaine, I started to remember things I wanted to forget. Like how I died and what happened before I died." The Ghost Writer went to the window and gazed out. Watching the ghosts fly back and enter the swirly whirlpool near by.

"_Danny's going to be busy." _Selene thought as she saw the ghosts fly through the portal. _"I better make this quick." _Selene turned to the Ghost Writer.

"So why did you help us a few days ago?" she asked.

The Ghost Writer's lips tighten into a thin line. He didn't want to talk about it or remember what happened before he died.

"I help you and Daniel because I too was hurt by Blaine. Just like you, Ember and that vampire ghost."

"Vlad?"

"If that's his name." The Ghost Writer said as he turned around facing Selene.

"It all started when I was 24 and alive. My mother died giving birth to me and my father remarried 4 years later and had another child. My half-brother Randy."

Selene noticed a picture on the desk beside the Ghost Writer's keyboard. It was a photograph of a man who looks like the Ghost Writer only his hair was white instead of black.

"Is that him?" Selene asked, still looking at the picture.

The Ghost Writer looked at the picture and nodded.

"Yes it is." he answered. "My human name was Matthew Green. But I go by the Ghost Writer because I didn't want fame. I just wanted to write and most of my work was famous back in the Realm of the Living."

Selene then remembered something from her freshmen year at Ottawa High. Her English teacher was reading a poem from a thick book which was written by a Ghost Writer. Selene didn't remember what poem it was because she was half-asleep at the time.

"I think my English teacher read us some of your work at my high school last year." she said.

The Ghost Writer stared at her for a few minutes.

"My work is still famous today?" he asked.

"To adults, I'd say so." Selene said. "But to my peers, it's boredom but I try to pay attention as much as I can. I didn't have a social life back home."

The Ghost Writer was insulted.

Selene noticed and said. "Not everyone understands or are interested in stuff that was written in the 19th century. Some try to understand but it's not interesting to us like video games or movies."

The Ghost Writer frowned. "My work was never popular with your age group. Even back when I was alive. My work was always popular with the adult group. I wrote that book a month before my demise..."

_24 year old Matthew Green was visiting his half-brother, Randy Green. Who used to be close growing up and grew apart after Matthew turned 20. Randy taught at a local school house in the village outside of 19th century Salem, Oregon. Matthew wrote poems and worked as a publisher during his spare time. Randy was caring for his parents who were sick with strange fever and Matthew came over to help. It's been four years since the two men last saw each other and Matthew was nervous. He didn't like change much. Especially after his birth mother died. Matthew walked down the dirt path up to Randy's house. He arrived at the door and knocked. _

_He heard footsteps coming from the inside and saw a dim light moving towards the doors through the window. The door opened and a man with black hair, blue eyes dressed in black clothes stood in the door way. In his hand was a lit candle and in the other was a small vial. He looked tired and worried. He smiled when he saw Matthew. _

_"Matt." he said. "Is that you?"_

_ Matthew smiled. He was glad Randy remembered him. _

_"Yes, Randy." he said. _

_"It's me." He noticed the vial in Randy's hand. _

_"Medicine." Randy explained. Noticing Matthew's look. "For Mom and Dad." _

_"How are they doing?" Matthew asked. _

_Randy shook his head sadly._

_"Not good." he said as he let Matthew in and closed the door. "The fever is getting worse and the doctor doesn't know what it is. This is something I never seen before."_

_ Matthew heard coughing coming from the other room. His birth father and stepmother._

_ "So there's no hope?" Matthew asked. _

_Randy shook his head. _

_"I'm afraid not." he answered. "The doctor said they don't have long to live. The fever. It's sucking the life out of them like...like." _

_"A vampire?" A cold voice said, laughing evilly._

_ The two men looked around searching for the source of the voice. Then their eyes widen in horror. _

_"Mom, Dad!" they cried._

_Randy ran down the hall to his parents room. Matthew followed. When Randy reached the room. He opened the door and gasped. Dropping the vial of medicine which made a loud crash and splash on the floor. _

_"What's wrong?" Matthew asked as he arrived._

_ Matthew looked over Randy's shoulder and gasped. Laying on the bed were Matthew's birth father and stepmother. Dead. Their skin pale from sickness and their eyes were open and lifeless. Laying on the sheets were a few drops of blood. From two bite marks on their necks. The two men stared at their parents lifeless bodies in shock. _

_"Mom? Dad?" Randy asked his voice getting hoarse._

_ Matthew went to the bed, reached for his stepmother's neck and pressed his index and middle fingers under her jaw to check her pulse. But there wasn't one. He went to his birth father and pressed his fingers under his jaw and waited for a pulse. There wasn't one. _

_"Matt." Randy choked as he watched Matthew checked to see if his parents are alive. "Are they...?"_

_ "They are." Matthew said as he straightened up. "They're dead."_

_ "As are you and your brother, Foolish mortal." The voice said. _

_Out of the shadows, standing behind Matthew was a man with messy black hair. Dressed in a black robe with a gray sash tied around his waist. He grinned as he eyed the two men with hunger and evil in his eyes. Randy and Matthew cringed in fear. _

_"Well that tasted good." a woman with long red hair dressed in a black gown with tanned skin walked out of the shadows said and stood beside the man in black. _

_She stared at Randy and Matthew. Fangs shown and eyeing the two men with hunger in her eyes._

_ "I wonder what blood from a healthy human tastes like." The man smiled at the woman._

_ "We shall see, my follower." the man said. He turned to Randy and Matthew. "We shall see."_

_ Randy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _

_"Don't worry, Randy." Matthew whispered as he slowly walked backwards towards the door and stood beside his half-brother. "When I say the word, run." _

_The two men watched the couple slowly walk towards them. Hunger in their eyes._

_ "Now!" Matthew shouted as he turned and ran down the hall. _

_Randy followed. Dropping the candle which set fire to the table near the door. Matthew and Randy ran out of the house as the fire from inside spread from the hall the rest of the building. The two men ran towards the forest near the burning building and kept running until they were far away from the house. They stopped when they reached a clearing far from Randy's house. _

_"I think we lost them." Randy panted as he leaned against a tree and caught his breath._

_ "I think so too." Matthew breathed as he sat on a log. _

_"What were those things?" Randy asked. "Vampires?" _

_"Get real, Randy." Matthew said, annoyed. "Those are just stories."_

_ "Oh we're as real as you." the voice said. _

_Randy and Matthew looked around searching for the source of the voice. A strong supernatural force threw Matthew forwards into the air. Randy disappeared into the shadows as dark figures came towards him. Matthew landed in a nearby ditch. Randy's screams priced through the air._

_ "RANDY!" Matthew screamed as his half-brother's scream faded away. _

_Matthew tried to climb out of the ditch then something landed on top of him. He fell back into the ditch. Pinned to the ground by what ever it was that attacked Randy. Matthew pushed it off and sat up. When he saw what it was that was pinning him to the ground he gasped. It may be dark out, but Matthew can tell it was the body of his half-brother. His eyes lifeless, his skin pale and his clothes were tattered and dirty._

_ "Randy?" Matthew whispered as his voice became hoarse. _

_As he placed his fingers onto Randy's neck. He withdrew his hands in shock. On his fingers was blood. Matthew looked at Randy's neck and saw to bite marks. Still bleeding like it was fresh. Then Matthew felt something grab him from behind and bit his neck. He scream echoed through the night before it faded. Leaving the lifeless bodies of a poet and a teacher laying in the ditch in the forest of Salem Oregon. _

"Then I woke up beside my body and Randy's the next day."

The Ghost Writer finished. Fighting his emotions. Selene was sitting in an overstuffed chair listening to the Ghost Writer's story. She was shocked at what she heard. She knew vampires can live for centuries but she didn't know how much Blaine. The vampire leader who tried to make Selene his queen, caused pain and misery to many people including her and the ghosts and half-ghost that helped her and Danny fight Blaine.

"But how did you know Blaine was the one who killed you and Randy?" Selene asked.

The Ghost Writer took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before he put them back on.

"I didn't." he answered. "But I knew it was his followers who killed me and my family. I met Randy and my parents a few years ago after I met you and remembered a little about what happened before my death. They told me what they remembered. They remembered seeing a man with black hair, dressed in black with a gray sash tied around his waist. Since then I wanted revenge."

The Ghost Writer said that with pure hatred in his voice.

"And that's why you helped us?" Selene asked.

The Ghost Writer nodded. "But after I saw you with Daniel in the lab before we left for Blaine's lair. I thought to myself if I was doing it for revenge. As we arrived at Blaine's lair, I realized I was helping you and Daniel for another reason. "

Selene stared at the Ghost Writer confused."What was it then?"

The Ghost Writer sighed before saying. "It was so no one would suffer the way you and your brother did."

Selene blinked in confusion.

"You did that for me and Raven?" Selene asked. "I don't know what to say. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The Ghost Writer said.

Selene looked at her watch.

"Oh I better get back. It's 6:00am and the others are probably up now."

"I think so too." The Ghost Writer said as he stood and led Selene to the front door.

"Thanks for everything." Selene said before she stepped out onto the porch.

"Anytime." The Ghost Writer said, placing a hand on Selene's shoulder. As Selene was about to take flight the Ghost Writer said.

"And Selene if you need any help, I'll be here."

Selene smiled. "Thanks again. Bye." She said as she took flight and flew towards the portal. When she entered the lab in the basement of the Fentonworks, she flew through the ceiling and went into her bedroom, transforming back to Selene Strong as she did. Selene looked at her alarm clock. 6:02am.

"I'm early." she said.

She walked to her closet grabbed a clean black dress. Grabbed her make up bag, jewellery bag, white tights and black high heels and went into the bathroom. When she came out dressed and refreshed. She when into her room to get her homework and her bag. She was glad she knew why the Ghost Writer helped her and Danny and now she was able to focus on other things like homework and sleep. She placed her homework in her bag and went downstairs for breakfast.

**Well that's the end of the Bonus story. Stay tooned for the next story. The Talisman. For now I need a break from typing. See you soon!**


End file.
